


Scattered Petals

by OniRinku



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Ruby Rose (RWBY), Crazy, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), Out of Character, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby Rose (RWBY) has PTSD, Sad, Sad Ruby Rose (RWBY), Sadism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniRinku/pseuds/OniRinku
Summary: Ozpin wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he performed a ritual that would supposedly summon a hero to end Salem once and for all. But he definitely wasn’t expecting a half starved, violent, and clearly insane twenty three year old woman especially since this girl could only be Ruby Rose, eight years older, with one less eye and a lot crazier
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ozpin & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 298
Kudos: 200





	1. Betrayal

The flames of war burned brighter as two armies clashed on what had once been a proud school. The sky had blackened, fog seemed to cover the ground, and red lightning flashed and crackled, striking fear into the hearts of the brave humans and faunus who were still fighting. Leading one side was a young woman, she looked to be around five feet eight inches, with black hair that somehow managed to fade to red at the tips, the woman wielded the massive scythe in her hands with ease, planting the blade into the ground and firing off bullets infused with burn dust. “Push forward!” Ruby Rose, leader of the Reclaimers, a special huntsman division of the Atlesian Army called. The Atlesian Knights nodded, and their firing intensified as the Reclaimers sought to push their way into the heart of Haven Academy. 

Ruby lept back as an equine Grimm, resembling the terrifying Nucklavee she and RNJR had fought so many years ago came charging at her, with the intent of trampling the last silver eyed warrior under it’s mighty hooves. Landing nimbly on her legs, Ruby shot herself forward, by using the recoil of her scythe, wrapping the blade around the horse’s leg and firing. The Grimm let out a whiny of pain before it’s body gave out and it collapsed to the ground, wounded but not yet dead. Ruby spun in a quick circle before swinging up at the horse’s exposed neck, firing Crescent Rose again, using the recoil to cut through the head effortlessly. Ruby let out a groan of disgust as some of the Grimm’s oily and wet guts and essence splattered across her face. “Now, flank them!” Ruby ordered, extending her arm to Haven’s main hall, the very same building that would lead people to the Spring Vault. 

Ruby’s grip on Crescent Rose slackened as memories of the first Battle of Haven resurfaced in her mind.

_ “How can you be so broken inside?” Jaune demanded as tears began falling down his face, as he stared down the monster that had taken Pyrrha away from him, “To take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it’s something to be proud of!”  _

_ Weiss gasped as Cinder’s cruel replica of Milo pierced her abdomen, the former heiress felt Myrtenaster slip from her grasp, the rapier falling to the ground with a soft thud.  _

_ “Hiding behind the face of a child?” Hazel roared, his body thrumming with the power of all the raw dust he had injected into his own body, “A monster like you cannot be allowed to persist!”  _

“Ruby!” The leader of the Reclaimers barely had enough time to raise Crescent Rose in a sloppy block, stopping the alpha beowolf from crushing her. Ruby leapt back, activating her semblance to aid in her escape, the beowolf stumbled, not expecting it’s prey to escape so quickly, Weiss raised myrtenaster in the air proudly, and the dust chamber rotated until it landed on the purple gravity dust. The beowolf barely had time to blink before it was unceremoniously thrown into the air. Using her semblance and Crescent Rose’s recoil Ruby leapt off the ground, before shooting forward like a bullet, slicing the beowolf across the underbelly, groaning once again when the guts and oily substance landed all over her. 

“Thank’s Weiss.” Ruby leaned over and gave her girlfriend of a year a kiss on her forehead. “I owe you one.” 

Ruby dashed off in a cloud of petals, looking to do damage control as the battle slowly came to a halt, as the last of the Grimm were slowly defeated, “Only one?” Weiss asked herself with a small smirk on her face, before using her glyphs to toss a boarbatusk on it’s back, and impaling it.

Ruby skidded to a stop, standing back to back with Yang as they took on the stragglers. “Where’s Blake?” Ruby asked before shifting so she could decapitate one of the heads off a taijitu. Ruby was forced to duck as a gorilla shaped Grimm tossed two beowolves at the sisters. From her lower point Ruby pulled a lever on Crescent Rose, and the scythe’s blade shifted until it resembled a war scythe. Ruby stuck her blade up, impaling one of the beowolves, while Yang delivered an explosive, shot gun powered, uppercut to the other, throwing it off into the shadows, where it was swiftly sliced to bits by Blake, the cat faunus seemingly emerging from the darkness. 

Ruby’s single eye narrowed at the sight of the gorilla Grimm, it seemed to be the last real threat to Haven at the moment, but it was currently wrecking the Atlesian Knights and the few soldiers who volunteered for the mission. Ruby smirked, her singular eye glinting at the Grimm. “Ladybug!” 

Ruby and Blake sprung into action, Crescent Rose’s blade wrapping around Gambol Shroud’s ribbon, as the two friends slashed and sliced at the Grimm’s feet. Ruby’s smirk only grew when she felt the glyphs form at her and Blake’s feet, propelling the friends away from the monster.

“Thanks Weiss.” Ruby planted Crescent Rose into the ground as another set of glyphs formed in front of her, she didn’t even need to announce the attack, she and Weiss were in sync, but for old time’s sake Ruby supposed she could say it, “Ice Flower!” Ruby’s glyph powered shots stuck to the Grimm as ice spread across its body. Ruby shook her head in mild amazement at how much stronger they had become since Beacon, four years ago when Team RWBY had been first years, Ice Flower had barely spread across the torso of a Paladin. But now it had frozen an entire Grimm.

“Now, Bumblebee.” Blake tost her ribbon to Yang, Ruby’s sister’s eyes had turned red and her hair was flaming as she charged around the frozen Grimm, slowly picking up momentum, until Blake let go and Yang was shot forward, pummeling the still immobilized Grimm and shattering the ice with a single punch. The Grimm roared as it was thrown back, but somehow, defying all odds it was still alive. Ruby sighed before she stepped forward, turning Crescent Rose back to compact form.

Ruby’s right eye closed as she focused on Yang, and Blake, and how much they meant to her, until finally she thought about Weiss, and how in love she was. Ruby’s single remaining eye, turned solid white as silver light poured out from it, incinerating the weakened Grimm effortlessly. 

Ruby stumbled slightly, smiling when Weiss was there to catch her, the Schnee sat her girlfriend down on the stairs, before she wiped away some of the slime that covered Ruby’s eyepatch. Weiss fretted a little at the sight of the eyepatch, like she always did whenever she saw it, it was supposed to be a routine mission for Team RWBY, but then they had gotten ambushed by Cinder and Tyrian, the mad faunus holding Yang, Weiss, and Blake back while Ruby was forced to face Cinder one on one. Ruby had put up a valiant fight but had ultimately proven unable to defeat the Fall Maiden. And her price for that failure was her left eye, Cinder had gleefully popped Ruby’s eye out of the socket, gloating the old saying, “An eye for an eye.” Cinder even planned on blinding Ruby completely but somehow Ruby had managed to focus her powers through her right eye, forcing the Fall Maiden to retreat. 

“We did a good job.” Ruby praised her team as she leaned her head against Weiss’s shoulder, similarly to how she did when they were still just students. It was honestly amusing since Ruby had far outgrown Weiss, and Yang suspected that her younger sister wasn’t even done growing yet, Ruby might look like a carbon copy of Summer Rose, but her surprising height could only be attributed to their dad.

“Well Commander.” Yang teased, using Ruby’s title, a title that had Ruby red, “Are you going to give a speech to your brave troops?”

“Stop it Yang!” Ruby's face was as red as her hair, “They aren’t even my troops, they’re Ironwood’s.” 

“My little sister.” Yang continued her teasing, “A war hero at age nineteen, who would have thought.”

“Alright Yang.” Blake hauled the blonde brawler to her feet, “You’ve had enough fun.”

“The fun’s just starting Blakey.” Yang smirked suggestively, causing the cat faunus to turn red.

“Let’s go.” Ruby stood up, adjusting her eyepatch, to hide her ruined eye socket, “We still have a lot of work to do.” 

* * *

Ruby sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead when she finished giving the details of the battle to Ironwood, despite the general frequently telling her to call him James, she just never could not only was he just too intimidating to be a James of all names, but she respected him too much, and he was technically her superior, and Ruby knew for a fact that he had gotten into a lot of trouble with the council when he appointed a nineteen year old to be the commander of the Reclaimers. 

“No casualties, we have some injuries, but nothing too extensive. But Haven suffered a lot of damage, it’ll take a while before the school is ready again.”

“It’s not ideal.” Ironwood muttered as he paced slightly, “But it’s probably the best outcome we could have hoped for, but the students survived and that’s what matters the most. We know Salem is trying to wipe out the academies, not just for the relics, but also to prevent any more hunters from joining the fight.”

Ruby nodded, “And with her plans mostly thwarted at Haven, she’ll turn her attention to Shade next.” 

“Yes that is what I believe as well.” Ironwood stroked his beard in thought, “Oscar reported that we may finally have a lead on the Relic of Choice, he said that it’s on-” The general’s words were cut off by a sword getting shoved through his neck, too surprised by the attack, Ironwood wasn’t able to use his aura to block or even just absorb the attack, and from where he was pierced he would undoubtedly die

“James!” Ruby cried as she drew Crescent Rose, even though she knew there wasn’t any way she could reach the general, he was in Atlas, she was in Mistral.

“We meet again, Little Red.” Cinder smirked as she casually pulled her blade out of Ironwood’s neck, the general’s blood coating the sword. 

“Cinder!” Ruby growled as she glared hatefully at her scroll’s screen hatefully. “You’ll PAY for all the lives you’ve trampled in your quest for power Cinder!”

“Hmm, Ruby, you’ve become quite the violent animal.” Cinder purred, as her flaming eye stared at Ruby’s cold silver one, “But I’m afraid you will be too busy to have anytime to play with me.”

“What are you talking about?” Ruby asked, but Cinder didn’t even need to respond because that was when the screaming started. Ruby wasn’t sure WHO was the first to cry out, but suddenly her head was overwhelmed with the screams of the Reclaimers, people she had fought with for almost a year, screams of people who fought in the Atlesian military,they weren’t people who Ruby knew particularly well, but still were people she shared a bond with. The screams of Sun, and Neptune, and the rest of SSSN. Finally worst of all were the screams of her family, people who had forged the had fought path with her, the people who had made Ruby into the young woman she had become. Her father, Qrow, JNPR, Ironwood, the Ace Ops, and worst of all, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. 

Ruby was practically parayzed with pain, as voice after voice, after voice just screamed in her head, over and over again, and then it was all suddenly quiet, all the death happening in a single moment, and a single moment alone. But even that wasn’t any solace for Ruby because all she could do was see all the pain, destruction, carnage and death that Cinder or more likely Salem had somehow caused. Ruby burst into petals until she found where her team was. Yang, Blake, and Weiss were all lying in pools of their own blood, too surprised to even have looks of horror or pain on their faces, they never even knew what was coming. Ruby’s eyes landed on the Atlesian Knights, still standing, and still functional but their blue outlines had turned red, and Ruby suddenly knew what exactly had happened, Salem had somehow turned Ironwood’s entire army against him, Salem controlled EVERYTHING, and Ruby was ALONE.

The Atlesian Knights turned to regard Ruby, who had dropped Crescent Rose in her moment of pain, and who was now defenseless. Ruby was ready to lie down and accept her death but somehow, despite everything, Ruby had found a way to keep moving forward,  _ “Run.”  _ a collection of voices ordered her, Ruby wasn’t sure who most of the voices were, but she could recognize Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Qrow, Ozpin, her father, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. All speaking along with the multitude of voices,  _ “If we are to have our vengeance you must live. And if you are to live, you must RUN!” _

Ruby broke into a cloud of petals, running away from the cursed sight, not even bothering to grab Crescent Rose, all she could do was run, and run, and run. Away from the bodies, away from the betrayal. As she ran Ruby made a promise to herself, “I will free you from this cursed world!” Ruby spoke aloud, despite being alone with only the voices as company, “You will have your justice. I swear it! No matter how much blood I have to spill, I will not falter until you are free!” 

_ “Good.”  _ The voice crooned, sounding pleased,  _ “Good.” _


	2. Survivor

To the ordinary and average, everyday citizen, Remnant truly hadn’t changed that much. Sure in the four years after the event known only as The Purge, all opposition to Salem crumbled in a single glorious stroke, but the average citizen was not aware of such things. Instead they were all fed the same lie, Ironwood along with a rogue batch of huntsmen, huntresses, and Atlesian soldiers, known as the Reclaimers planned on staging a military coup in Atlas, in hopes of reconquering the world. And it was only due to the brave actions of Cinder Fall, and the formerly disgraced scientists, Arthur Watts that the treasonous hunters were eliminated before any citizens could be harmed. 

Indeed for the ordinary citizen, life truly hadn’t changed, the academies were allowed to remain open, and Beacon and Vale had even been restored to their former glory, albeit under the watchful eye of Cinder herself. Cinder practically ran all of Remnant in Salem’s name, choosing the council members in every kingdom to be mindless drones, and any action that would take place in the kingdoms required Cinder’s approval. 

But for Ruby Rose, everything had changed, not only was the world she found herself living in different, but she too was different. The optimistic little girl who wanted to be just like the heroes in the books was gone, no longer was she someone who fought for what was right, and who protected those who were unable to protect themselves. That little girl had been ambitious, for a child, but the real world was no fairy tale, and there were no heroes in the real world, instead there were only soldiers, murderers, and those whose hands were stained red with blood. 

The girl who simply wanted to have normal knees, the leader of Team RWBY and Team RNJR, the Red Reaper, the last Silver Eyed Warrior. That girl was dead, and had been dead for years. All that was left in her place was a repulsive blood stained monster, a survivor, a survivor that had given up on fighting for the living, instead all she could do was take life, after life, all for the salvation of the dead.

Ruby Rose strolled through the streets of the rebuilt Vale, her iconic red cloak pulled tightly over her face, and covering her entire bounty, as the commander of the Reclaimers, and as the last Silver Eyed Warrior, the bounty on her head had risen significantly, the hunters who graduated from the academies these days were glorified mercenaries who worked for Cinder and the government, but they lacked the experience and talent that Ruby possessed. 

Ruby kept her head firmly ahead as she passed by several familiar buildings, after The Purge, dust had become increasingly rare in the kingdoms, so rare that the governments had decided to seize the substance for themselves, keeping it out of the hands of the common person, dust shops much like true hunters were relics of the past, of a bygone era, much like Ruby herself. Ruby paused briefly when she passed the shop that was From Dust Till Dawn in another life, the shop was simply boarded up, but the memories associated with the shop almost made the broken women smile. 

Ruby continued onward towards downtown Vale, content to ignore citizens as long as they ignored her in turn. It seemed to be an unspoken rule in Vale these days, stay out of other people’s business and they will stay out of yours. Ruby paused at the building that had once been Junior’s. Unlike From Dust Till Dawn, Junior’s was still running, albeit under a new name. Underneath her cloak, Ruby growled at the sight of the new bar/club, named after a team that she had attended Beacon with. Ruby had always known that CRDL to be racist assholes who needed to have the shit kicked out of them, just to get a message through their fucking skulls, but she never would have assumed the bastards would sell out their fellow hunters to a bitch like Cinder. 

But if surviving the Purge had taught Ruby anything it was that times like these caused people to do whatever it took to survive. Humans and Faunus were weak creatures, creatures who would gladly betray anyone and everyone as long as it benefited them personally. And based on the grand scale of their club, betraying their fellow hunters had greatly benefited CRDL.

Ruby released her hold on her cloak as she approached the bouncer. The guard audibly gulped as he stared at the six foot, cloaked being, “You got a name?” The guard sounded bored as he tapped his finger against his scroll.

“Líf” Ruby spoke, using the fake name she had begun using whenever she found herself in a city. Ruby’s left hand began trailing down to her waist, where one of her swords was currently sheathed, the bouncer made the mistake of looking down at his scroll to check for the made up name. Ruby struck like a viper, any traces of the mercy she once possessed for her fellow human beings was gone. Hunter went straight through the surprised guard’s stomach, blood falling from the wound. The bouncer began choking as blood also began pouring from his mouth. Ruby brutally ripped Hunter out of the guard’s stomach, flicking the blade back, in an attempt to clear some of the gore off of her sword. Ruby watched impassively as the bouncer fell to his knees, before he lost his last remaining strength, dying as he hit the ground.

Ruby turned around to the remaining people in the line, and simply tilted her head, it seemed that the people possessed at least a sliver of intelligence because they immediately left the sight, leaving Ruby alone with the dead body. The broken woman just shrugged, removing her cloak from her head as she walked into the club. 

* * *

Inside the club people were celebrating, ignorant of the death that had just taken place outside. Ruby prowled through the club, moving with the savage grace of an alpha predator, ruthlessly looking for the filthy rats who had chosen to side with Cinder. 

Ruby smiled to herself when she spotted Sky at the bar. Ruby approached quietly, throwing her cloak over her head once again, before she set her left hand on the bar, the metal brace that covered her hand created quite a loud thud when set against the bar, and quickly brought the bartender over to her.

“What can I get ya?”

“Got any tequila?” The bartender responded by simply handing Ruby the shot, which the twenty-three year old downed in a single swig. As a child, the idea of drinking alcohol had been revolting to Ruby, but things had changed, and so had she. Besides the alcohol helped dull her pain, and the voices. 

Ruby slid the Lien over to the bartender, only to roll her eyes when he had the audacity to complain about a lack of a tip. “Here’s your fucking tip!” Ruby snarled as she grabbed the man by his shirt, “If you don’t leave in the next five minuets, you won’t leave this club alive.” 

The bartender paled and quickly dashed off, Sky stood to leave as well, only to get roughly yanked back down by Ruby, who had pulled down her hood once again, revealing her face to her former classmate. “You aren’t going anywhere.” Ruby whispered tauntingly into Sky’s ear

Sky paled as he took in her former classmate. Ruby had truly grown into a young woman, standing at an impressive six feet tall, she still kept her hair short in the back, but her bangs had been swept off to the left and had grown out to the point where the strands that framed the sides of her face, reached all the way down to her chest. Ruby’s outfit resembled her original outfit slightly, she wore a black corset over a bodysuit, a relatively short red skirt that ended before her knees, Ruby’s iconic red cloak now had white fur lining the hood, and the same white fur also lined her right sleeve, while her left sleeve was covered by a metallic arm brace that went all the way up to her elbow. A black overcoat with gold outlines was tied at Ruby’s waist, and a grey belt that was engraved with Ruby’s symbol, held spare rounds, and a serrated knife was looped diagonally, holding Ruby’s overcoat, and twin sheaths in place. Of course the biggest change in Ruby since Beacon was not her new height or longer hair, instead it was in her face.

The eyepatch that covered the entire left side of Ruby’s face was the obvious difference, but the warmth, or lack of warmth that was found in Ruby’s right eye was also a huge change. Ruby’s eye was as cold as Atlas in the winter, it was frigid, and no longer shone with the desire to defend life. 

“Ruby!” Sky breathed in shock, as he tried and failed to stand back up, but Ruby’s left arm held strong against his efforts. Sky continued to struggle and continued to pull away, but Ruby’s grip was like steel, she just wasn’t letting go. Ruby’s right hand trailed down to her belt where her serrated knife hung limply. Ruby grabbed the weapon and impaled it in Sky’s shoulder, relishing the traitor’s scream of pain. “Why?” Sky demanded, only to cry out again, when Ruby struck again, over and over again. Never enough to kill, but always enough to cause pain.

Ruby examined the now bloody blade, running one of her fingers over the edge, watching the blade prick her finger, watching listlessly as the blood ran over her hand. Eventually Ruby put her bleeding finger in her mouth, relishing the slightly metallic taste of her own blood. “Because you survived.” Ruby spat out the cryptic answer like it should mean something, “That alone gives me cause to kill you.”

“But it was HOW you survived that made me come here in person.”

“What happened to you?” Sky questioned, hoping to find some trace of the girl he had gone to Beacon with eight years ago. But the man couldn’t find any remnants of that girl, it was as if she had been completely and utterly killed.

“I survived too.” Ruby’s single silver eye looked down in what almost looked to be shame, “And traitors bring out the worst in me.” Ruby’s eye hardened as her left hand finally released Sky’s shoulder, only to immediately grasp his neck instead, just like before, Ruby watched apathetically as her former classmate turned paler and paler, as he desperately struggled to get air into his lungs. But Ruby’s hold was too strong, and eventually Sky’s struggles stopped completely, Ruby snorted to herself before she chucked the limp body of her former classmate like a rag doll. The corpse landed on the floor with a dull thud, the remaining patrons looked at it with a mix of horror and shock, someone Ruby didn’t care who screamed. The security drew weapons, someone claimed Ruby killed Sky, which to be fair, was true. Citizens scrambled out of the club, security turned their weapons on Ruby, and the remaining members of CRDL finally showed up, looking enraged, confused, and even a little sad. As for Ruby? She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just astounded at the amount of support this story has already generated, you guys are the best.
> 
> Usually when I come up with names, even if it only pops up once, I put some amount of thought into the name, for example Ruby's fake name in this chapter Líf: Líf was the woman who survived Ragnarok in Norse mythology, pretty fitting since Ruby is the one person from her team who survived The Purge. Furthermore Líf means "life" or "zest for life." Silver eyed powers are about preserving life, and Ruby has lost her zest for life because of what she's been through.
> 
> I'm actually going to leave you guys with a choice: Next chapter will have Ruby finally going through the whole time travel stuff, would you rather have her just go by Rose? Or would you rather have Ruby continue to call herself Líf. See the listed reasons above for why Líf can be a fitting name.


	3. Time is a River

The island of Patch, much like the rest of Remnant, didn’t look any different. The island was still peaceful, quiet, and even a little sleepy. The residents didn’t give Ruby a second glance, even as she walked along the well worn path that would lead to the cliff that overlooked the sea. As her boots crunched against the leaves Ruby sighed to herself, she wasn’t even sure why she had suddenly chosen to come back to her childhood home, it certainly wouldn’t help the dead get their retribution, but for some reason, maybe a nostalgic whim, Ruby felt a calling from the small island.

Ruby’s eye softened slightly at the sight of her mother’s gravestone, it seemed that no one had been to visit in quite a while, the flowers that Ruby had left on her last visit had long since wilted and died. Ruby approached the gravestone with a sort of quiet reverence, a reverence one only shows to those closest to them. Ruby lowered herself to the ground, her knees crunching against the dead leaves that littered the grass. “...” Ruby had no words, instead just lowering her head to the ground, Ruby wasn’t sure that she would ever have any words, how could she explain to her mom that she had failed. 

After minutes of silence, Ruby stood up and turned her back to the sea, the gravestone no longer in sight, “Was it all a lie?” Ruby asked herself, not caring that talking to oneself was a sign of insanity, she hadn’t considered herself to be sane for a longtime. “Oz always said that I had this great destiny to stop Salem. But I failed.” Ruby growled out the last part, her hands clenched into fists, “I can’t stop Salem, I can’t even save my friends.”

As expected, Ruby got no response from the gravestone, and the voices were strangely quiet, perhaps her little… excursion at CRDL’s had pacified them for the time being. Ruby felt her body stiffen up slightly when she detected a small presence approaching, it was subtle, and extremely hard to pinpoint, but it was unmistakably human, and it even felt familiar. 

“Raven.” Ruby didn’t turn around to acknowledge her aunt. The older woman stepped forward, her hand already on Omen’s hilt, ready to draw her sword if needed. “What do you want?” Ruby questioned, as she stepped towards her mom’s gravestone, running her right hand against the rough stone. 

“I never would have thought.” Raven started, drawing Omen and brandishing the blade at the last living member of her family, “That you of all people would be called a demon.” 

“Times have changed, and people change with them.” Ruby dismissed the latest moniker people had given her, a one eyed demon a rather fitting name. But Ruby’s hands twitched to her sheaths, where Hunter and Prey both rested, if necessary Ruby would fight back against Raven, and even kill her if Yang requested it of her. “But you never answered me; Why are you here?”

“You already know the answer to that question.” Raven slipped her iconic Grimm mask over her face, gesturing to Ruby’s own swords, “I’m sorry to say that these will be the last minutes of your life.” 

* * *

Remnant had fallen, or perhaps it would fall in the future, measuring the flow of time was difficult that way. Time was not an hourglass pouring in one direction, past to present, present to future, nor was time an illusion, people think that time is beyond their grasp, but they too were wrong. Time was a river, and everything that lives, or has lived, or will live are passengers on their own miniature raft, some small groups manage to combine their rafts to create a bigger boat, but they all travel downstream the river. But time was no illusion, and with the right tools, and ingredients, one could disrupt the flow of time, sending one downstream faster than they should, or even reverse the flow of the river, allowing one to briefly travel upstream. It had never been attempted in all of history however, playing with the flow of time was perhaps the most destructive action one could ever take. But eight years before The Purge, Headmaster Ozpin found himself researching how to exactly reverse the flow of time.

The instructions from his past life had been precise, and exact. But the last two ingredients described in the ritual were concerning to say the least. The first one wasn’t hard to obtain, and Ozpin actually already had access to it. Every ritual requires a sacrifice, and a ritual of the scale that Ozpin was planning required magic, and extensive magic at that. If Ozpin truly wanted to perform a ritual that could supposedly summon the hero to defeat Salem, he would have to give up his remaining magic, he might only be able to reincarnate one more time. 

The second ingredient however, was much rarer than even magic, instead it was something that as far as Ozpin knew belonged to only one living person on all of Remnant, draconic blood. The blood that flowed through every single Silver Eyed Warrior, to ever exist, the same blood that flowed through the God of Light, blood that when properly harnessed could restore order to Remnant. 

Ozpin sighed as he massaged his temples, reaching forward to take a deep drink from his mug, there was a very specific reason that he had invited Ruby Rose to Beacon two years early, as far as the esteemed headmaster knew, the child of Summer Rose, was the last living person to possess dragon blood, and thus she was the only person capable of provided the last crucial ingredient needed to perform the ritual. 

Ozma almost felt sorry for his actions, he had manipulated the childish and naive Ruby playing on her desire to protect the people, and to be a huntress to get what he wanted. In that way he was not much better than Salem herself, and the headmaster sincerely hoped that this would be his last life. 

Ozpin closed his eyes before sending a message to the leader of the newly christened Team RWBY with a sigh, he would even have a logical explanation for taking the girl’s blood, Beacon required a physical for each student at the start of the new year, a physical that included a blood draw, Ozpin had been a doctor in a past life, and he remembered how to draw blood, he could take the young girl’s blood, then he would be free to perform the ritual.

Ozpin plastered his usual grandfatherly smile on his face when the fifteen year old girl walked in, looking quite confused, and even a little scared, “You wanted to see me professor?” Ruby sounded a bit confused, but Oz just smiled, gesturing at the young girl to take a seat.

“Miss Rose.” Ozpin took another drink from his mug, “It has just occurred to me that because of your rather unique entry to Beacon, you never had your physical.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not a major problem.” Ozpin tried to assure the young girl, “But we do need to perform a blood draw, we could perform it right now if you wish.”

“Ok?” The young girl stood up when the headmaster did, following him down to Beacon’s medical bay. Ruby winced a little at the sight of the needle. A sharp intake of breath could be heard when the needle was injected into her skin. Ruby sat with her eyes closed. Before the winced again when the needle was retracted. 

“Thank you Miss Rose.” Ozpin smiled, but his eyes looked faraway, and the young leader awkwardly let herself out, ignoring the strange feeling that was growing in her stomach.

* * *

8 Years down time's river, a much more jaded and broken Ruby Rose stared down her own aunt. Of course Ruby was not related to Raven biologically in any way, but she was Yang's mother, albeit a horrible one, one who abandoned her own daughter when she wasn't even a year old. But Raven was the mother of Ruby's sister, and therefore Raven was Ruby's aunt.

Ruby's eye narrowed as she looked at her aunt, Omen was drawn and ready for battle, the blade made from solid dust. Omen was currently red, but Ruby was positive that it wasn't just dust that was making the blade red, no, Ruby could practically taste the blood radiating from the blade. Ruby drew Hunter and Prey, this confrontation could only end with death, Raven's death. Ruby had no intention of dying today, not when she still had so much to do before the dead could have their peace. And she especially wouldn't be dying to Raven, someone too afraid of staying with her own family. 

"The woman praised to possess the wisdom of a raven." Ruby sneered Hunter and Prey both raised slightly, ready to defend herself if Raven attacked, "Is relegated to nothing more than a Witch's underling." The comment seemed to set Raven over the edge, just like Ruby expected it to. The older woman came flying at her niece at a speed unexpected for someone her age. Raven brought down Omen in a series of slashes, not given any mercy to her niece. Ruby’s eye narrowed in concentration as she used Hunter and Prey in conjunction with each other, dual wielding was almost as hard as learning how to use a scythe, but it had proven to be an invaluable skill, allowing her to take on multiple opponents at once, and to overwhelm opponents who fought solo. 

Ruby caught Raven’s latest swipe with Hunter, while the blades were still locked, Ruby swiped at Raven’s abdomen with Prey, but the older woman had seen the attack coming and instead leapt back. But the foiled attack still accomplished what Ruby wanted, Raven’s rhythm had been broken, and now it was Ruby’s turn to attack. Ruby spun as she attacked, always keeping her body in motion, she had always been fast, and with her impressive height also gave way to impressive strength, giving her a versatile offense, Ruby’s defense had always been lacking, but with her speed and strength it usually wasn’t a problem, besides now she had two weapons to defend herself with, instead of just one. 

Ruby growled when Raven knocked Prey out of her right arm. Ruby quickly shifted her stance to adjust for the fact that she now was only wielding Hunter. 

Ruby swiftly broke into a cloud of petals, increasing the distance between her and her aunt. Ruby charged forward, still as a cloud of petals, and slammed herself into Raven. The older woman stumbled back, Omen breaking from the impact. Raven quickly sheathed, then redrew her sword, it now being a light blue ice blade instead of the previous red. 

The impact also knocked Ruby out of her semblance, but she chose to remain on the offensive, pressuring the slightly widened Raven backward, desperately trying to remain inside Raven’s guard, hoping to prevent Raven from fully taking advantage of her longer range.

“A witch’s underling?” Raven questioned even as she parried Ruby’s latest series of slashes and chops, if the girl wasn’t trying to take her life Raven would be impressed, the world had made Ruby strong, the weak girl from Haven was dead, this girl would survive, in that way she and her niece were alike, “That’s upsetting Ruby, I have only ever given my allegiance to my tribe.”

“You're loyal only to yourself!” Ruby roared, her attacks becoming faster and stronger, as her anger served only as a greater motivator, instead of a detractor, “You aren’t even an underling. You’re a vulture scavenging for scraps among the dead!” 

“Call me whatever you like.” Raven remained calm as she redrew Omen as a green blade, “But I will do whatever it takes to survive.”

Ruby’s eye narrowed when Raven went back on the offensive, her aunt was truly a great combatant but she had become slower with age, Raven was no longer in her prime, and it would cost her the battle, and her life, “I’m sure all the people you’ve murdered have thought the same!”   
  


Ruby shifted her momentum still allowing Raven to attack, but instead of pushing Ruby towards the forest, she was instead now pushing her niece back towards Summer’s gravestone, exactly where Ruby wanted to be led.

Ruby disengaged, pressing a small button on Hunter, the blade was briefly illuminated with a violet glow, and Ruby held her right hand outstretched as Prey was summoned back to its counterpart thanks to the gravity dust infused into both blades. Ruby silently thanked Maria for showing her that trick, it was perhaps the single most ingenious use of dust that she had ever seen.

Ruby quickly flicked another switch on both of her weapons, the two swords quickly shifted until Ruby was holding two small red scythes, kamas to be exact. Maria had begun teaching Ruby before The Purge, and Ruby had liked the feel of the weapons, and after she left Crescent Rose at Haven she had built Hunter and Prey, in order to honor her predecessor, and her last teacher. 

Ruby whirled around and caught Omen on her scythes. Underneath her mask, Raven blinked slowly in surprise, the small moment of shock was all that Ruby needed to go back on the offensive, and Raven’s quickly thrown up defense gave away to her niece's relentless onslaught. Ruby continued to attack feeling her aunt’s aura lower. 

It was Ruby’s turn to blink in surprise when she made contact with Raven’s shoulder, only to have Hunter ripped out of her hand. Ruby growled and turned Prey back into a sword, before bursting away in a cloud of petals. Raven’s aura briefly shimmered and Ruby realized what had happened, Raven was focusing more of her aura around her torso and neck, leaving her arms, and legs without any protection. Raven released a confident smirk underneath her mask before she redrew Omen as a red blade once again.

Ruby charged forward meeting her aunt in a ferocious clash. Raven had seemingly changed tactics, now trying to focus her attacks on Ruby’s left side, it was a decent strategy since Ruby couldn’t see as well because of the loss of her left eye, but she had been fighting for years with only one eye, sure she occasionally had a little trouble perceiving depth, but for the most part she had recovered. 

Ruby’s remaining eye widened slightly when she saw Omen coming for her side. Prey barely managed to snap up to her side in time to block the incoming blow. Ruby briefly twirled the weapon in hand before releasing a nasty horizontal swipe meant to shatter Raven’s aura. But her aunt chose to play a twisted form of limbo and simply ducked underneath. 

The two family members continued to exchange momentum, each looking for one opening meant to end the fight, and the life of their opponent. Omen broke again and Ruby finally saw her opening, When her aunt went to quickly sheath and redraw her blade, Ruby’s unarmed hand pounced like a snake. Grasping her aunt’s arm that held her blade’s broken hilt. Raven gasped in surprise when Prey came swiftly snapped up to her hands, cutting through both of them easily. 

Ruby called Hunter back to her waiting hand before transforming the kama back to a sword, crossing the blades in an X and holding them around her aunt’s neck. Blood trailed from the two stumps that had once been Raven’s hands, but the bandit leader did not cry in pain, only being forced down to her knees when Ruby pressed Hunter and Prey around her neck tightly. “You’ve found yourself in a position of power Ruby, how does it feel?”

“...” Ruby didn’t say anything, instead looking over her shoulder to see the ghost of Yang, her father, and Qrow staring at them. They glanced at Raven without pity, their pale and gaunt forms looked hungry when they looked at the women who brought them so much pain. 

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Raven continued to goad on her broken niece, defiant of death even at the end.

“I have to do this?” Ruby spoke to herself without conviction, could she really take the life of the last member of her family? Ruby looked over her shoulder to look at the ghosts, they were nodding at her, there was only one thing that they wanted.

_ “Look at us.”  _ Qrow jeered as he approached, followed by Tai and Yang,  _ “One big happy family, reunited by our shared hatred of one woman.” _

“You can’t do it can you?” Raven smirked underneath her mask, maybe she could transform into her namesake to escape, perhaps this would be her biggest ‘Fuck You’ to Death ever, but maybe she would become a bird without wings, she hadn’t ever attempted such a thing before. “Eventually you will have to do the right thing and-” Raven never got to speak her least words, Hunter and Prey traveling across her head, severing it from the rest of her body. Blood and gore splattering across both Ruby’s swords, and her face.

“Satisfied?”  Líf questioned as she flicked a piece of gore off of Prey. Líf looked down to the decapitated body of her aunt, just another death in the end, but perhaps this one would have some meaning, perhaps she had finally made some progress.

_ “Yes.”  _ Qrow, Tai, and Yang spoke as one,  _ “For the time being.” _

“Then go.” Líf turned her back to the ghosts and instead sat herself down next to her mom’s grave, “I have not faltered, any mercy I once had is gone.”

Líf felt the presences depart, the broken women sheathed her blades, before turning to look at the corpse, spitting on it for good measures, Raven hadn’t been a good woman, and didn’t deserve to be remembered as one, “With each kill, more monstrous.” Ruby noted, before she gasped as if she had been punched. Líf felt her body go weak, she tried to reach out to her mother’s gravestone but a quick glance at her hand showed her that she, like all the Grimm she had ever killed was just dissolving into nothingness, her essence sinking into the ground. Before her entire world went white, Ruby heard one last thing.

_ “I beseech you now, come to us in our time of need, and open the future!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that this story would be on a one update per month schedule? Well I lied, I'm having way too much fun writing this story, so as long as this keeps up, updates will be much more frequent!
> 
> As for the name issue since there will be two Rubies from here on out, the 23 year old Ruby will be calling herself Líf Rose, but her close friends will just be calling her Rose, and the younger, fifteen year old, baby Ruby, will just stay Ruby.
> 
> Ughh, time travel shit is soooo annoying to deal with, it really is especially since, ya know the rest of the story so far takes place 8 years in the future, also time analogies, I shouldn't even have to say anything, just know that they are a pain in my ass.


	4. A Second Chance

Dissolving and reforming was a strange experience, one minute the body is perfectly fine, the next it is suddenly crumbling to bits, becoming nothing more than dust that landed on the earth. For Ruby, during those moments when she was crumbling and becoming dust it was almost like she didn’t exist, everything that made up Ruby Rose just falling apart into nothingness, and Ruby had been afraid that her life would end that way, just a speck of dust, a worthless speck of dust. 

But then there had been a bright flash of light and she was back to normal, the strange pull on her soul was gone, and she instead found herself in a room, a very familiar room, but a room that could no longer exist, for it had fallen eight years ago. Ruby struggled to her feet, she felt weak, weaker than she had for a long time, but she also felt much stronger than she had ever, it was like there was something lurking beneath the surface, and she also just felt so much older, her soul, so much more tired. Ruby looked around Ozpin’s office, it looked the exact same as she remembered it, except for the strange circle she was standing in, drawn with what looked like chalk, the circle was inscribed with words and symbols that Ruby couldn’t hope to understand. 

Ruby let her hands trail to Hunter and Prey, this could only be a trap, Neo or Emerald must be close by, it was the only explanation that could possibly make sense, she was either stuck in one of their illusions, or she was suffering from some sort of strange fever dream. Because she couldn’t be in Ozpin’s office, it was just not possible. 

Ruby whirled around, drawing Hunter and Prey when she heard the hard thud of an object hitting the floor. Ruby thought that she was prepared for anything that Cinder could possibly throw at her, but she had been proving impossibly wrong, because standing in front of her was a very much alive Professor Ozpin. 

“Summer?” the esteemed Headmaster asked in shock, before he shook his head and tried to rationalize what he was looking at, this woman did not seem to be his old pupil, she was too tall, and would have towered over Summer Rose, her hair had more red in it than Summer did, her cloak was red instead of white, and most importantly, an eyepatch covered the left side of her face, and her right eye was cold and frigid, lacking the warmth of Summer Rose.

Ruby growled and lunged at the illusion, what she was seeing clearly wasn’t real, but to her surprise the illusion brought up The Long Memory and parried her strike. Ruby’s eye narrowed as she kept up the onslaught, striking relentlessly at the illusion of her old professor. Ruby however faltered when she struck a blow on the illusion, cutting it’s arm. Hunter had struck the illusion, Ruby felt the hit vibrate up her arm, just like she had been feeling the vibration of every strike she performed. Emerald’s semblance didn’t work that way, it changed how one perceived the world through sight and hearing, not touch. And the illusion didn’t shatter the way Neo’s would, so unless Cinder had recruited another illusionist she was either looking at a robot of Ozpin, or somehow Ozpin himself.

“Professor?” Ruby lowered Hunter and Prey, but she refused to sheath either one, if things went south she would need to be prepared, “Are you… are you real?” 

“I do believe that I am Miss.” the headmaster rubbed his shoulder lightly. Tentatively, Ruby reached out her arm and touched the headmaster’s shoulder, just like before she made contact with him, and his aura felt real, so somehow, despite how impossible it sounded, she was looking at the real Professor Ozpin.

Ruby walked over to the window that eight years ago, looked out over all of Beacon, if Beacon was somehow outside that window, then Ruby would believe. “What are you-” Ruby raised a hand up for silence, as she cautiously approached the window and looked outside, it was morning, the sun was just rising over the horizon, and the entirety of Beacon’s campus was looking back at her. 

“It’s back.” Ruby breathed in awe as she looked at her school, and more importantly, her home. 

“I’m sorry?” Ozpin asked, sounding genuinely confused for the first time in perhaps centuries.

“Beacon, it’s back.” Ruby’s hand gingerly touched the window’s glass, before she used her other hand to pinch her own face, “This isn’t an illusion, or a fever dream, it’s back!”

“What do you mean back?” Ozpin questioned as he sat down in his chair, “That implies that Beacon had been gone.”

“Professor, what year is it? What’s the date?”

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at the strange and very frantic question, “It’s the twenty-first day of the eight month, eighty years after the Great War.”

“That can’t be possible.” Ruby shook her head. “The Great War was eighty-eight years ago, everyone knows that.”

“Miss I can assure you that the Great War took place eighty years ago.” Ozpin frowned as he pulled up the day’s date and showed it to the woman summoned by the ritual, the girl was familiar and she was definitely from the Rose family, her hair color and her single silver eye confirmed that, but who she was exactly he still wasn’t sure.

Ruby’s eye widened as the scroll confirmed exactly what Ozpin told her, the date was eight years earlier than what she had been living, and Beacon hadn’t fallen yet, eight years ago she would have been fifteen having just been accepted into Beacon, eight years ago, she was a student living at this school.

“Professor, I believe that I just traveled through time.”

* * *

To Ruby’s surprise, Ozpin was not terribly surprised at her statement, though to be fair, Ozpin had been around for millenia, maybe even eons, he had probably seen just about everything that Remnant had to offer. 

“Hmm.” the headmaster mused as he looked at the woman sitting across from him, he would have assumed that the person destined to stop Salem would have been from the distant past, someone from the first race of humans who had magic, but this girl was only from eight years in the future, it was strange, especially since she was so familiar, to both Summer Rose and her daughter. Ozpin felt his eyes widen when he realized who was sitting next to him, this girl was Ruby Rose, eight years older, and with one less eye. “I do believe you are correct, Miss Rose.”

“You know who I am.” Ruby noted, though she supposed she didn’t look terribly different from when she was fifteen, just talled, with longer bangs, and with only one eye, “Wait, why am I here?”

“I do believe that is my fault.” Ozpin admitted easily, “I performed a ritual that would summon a hero.” To the headmaster’s surprise, Ruby just laughed, a broken and insane cackle, one that he never would have expected the innocent girl whose blood he stole, to possess.

“Well that’s just rich.” Ruby giggled as her right hand covered her eyes and the upper portion of her face, “Because I’m no hero, heroes don’t exist, there are only monsters.”

“Besides.” Ruby continued when she finished laughing, “Why am I needed? Shouldn’t there be a fifteen year old Ruby Rose, leading Team RWBY?”

“There is” Ozpin agreed once again looking confused, the exact intricacies of time travel were honestly beyond even his complete comprehension, “Team RWBY was formed just yesterday. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. And Yang Xiao-Long.”

Ruby felt herself freeze when the idea of time travel finally sunk in, she was in the past, Beacon hadn’t fallen yet, and her family was still alive. Beacon might never fall, somehow, for some reason the gods had given her a second chance.

Ruby bolted out of the office in a cloud of rose petals, stamping her foot impatiently as she stood in the elevator, as soon as the door opened Ruby broke into petals again, charging through the school that had become so dear to her. Ruby ran all the way to the dorms, skidding to a stop right outside of her former room. Ruby felt her hands tremble as she slowly reached up to the doorknob, the door slid open easily and Ruby stared at the dorm room that she had spent almost a year in, it looked just like it had when she decorated it all those years ago. Ruby’s breath hitched when she saw Team RWBY, they were all scrambling trying to get ready for class. But a seventeen year old Yang, and a fifteen year old Ruby both paused when they got a look at exactly who was standing at the door. 

“Mom?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't very good, it was just awkward to write because well it deals with the immediate fallout of time travel, it was very awkward to write but it was necessary, next chapter will be fun, because Ruby will have to explain to Yang and her younger self that 'no' she is not Summer, all while realizing that these girls she is talking to, aren't her family, they aren't the people she fought with, and bled with, and they might not ever be those people


	5. Family

“Mom?” The question seemed to rebound all across Team RWBY’s dorm, it was like the entire world had suddenly ceased to exist, and all that there was, and all that mattered were the three girls staring at each other in awe. One girl, short, but so very bright, two silver eyes wide as saucer plates, staring at the older women in shock. The other girl was taller, and was like a fire, but not a raging inferno, no in that moment she was like a smoldering fire, about to go out in her shock and grief, as tears of sorrow and anger freely fell from her eyes. Finally the young woman, her presence was commanding, almost demanding respect, she radiated power and skill, but her single silver eye was much colder than the smaller, younger, fifteen year old girl, And there was something in her one eye that was much older and sadder than any of the teens had ever seen. 

“Yang?” The older woman whispered, shock evident in her voice, almost like she couldn’t believe what she was really seeing. The stranger blinked before she slowly stepped a little closer to the Y of Team RWBY, “Yang. You're really here.” The woman’s breathing increased to an almost frantic degree. Yang opened her mouth to say something, anything really but she was cut off by the woman moving as a red blur, as a cloud of rose petals, all before she re-materialized directly in front of Yang, kneeling on the floor as she sobbed uncontrollably onto the confused blonde’s shoulder. 

“Yang, I’m so sorry. For everything, if I had been faster, stronger, if I had paid better attention, I could have stopped it all, I know I could have.” The woman just babbled on, still crying into Yang’s shoulder, frequently having to pause to inhale several shaky breaths, “I failed you, I failed you all, and I’m so sorry.”

“Uhhhh… who is this?” Weiss demanded as the woman stood up on shaky legs, using a familiar red cloak as an improvised handkerchief. 

“Mom?” Ruby asked again, still unable to believe what she was seeing, the woman smiled sadly before approaching Ruby and getting down on a knee.

“I’m sorry Little Rose.” The woman’s eye looked down to the floor in what seemed to be shame, “But I’m not Summer Rose.” Tears began falling from Ruby’s eyes, and to the woman’s immense surprise, Ruby buried her face in the older woman’s torso and began crying, the exact same way the older woman had been crying onto Yang.

WB and Y just watched the entire scene unfold, not really sure what to do or say, because what could they do or say? This woman knew Ruby and Yang, and looked remarkably like Ruby, but neither of the girls knew her, nothing about it made sense, especially since Ruby seemed to think the woman could have been her mother.

“You’re both Ruby.” Yang wasn’t sure why she uttered the words, but even as she spoke them she knew that they were true, this woman, ‘Ruby’ Yang mentally corrected herself. Ruby had the exact same shade of hair as her younger sister, she had the same silver eyes, or eye in the older Ruby’s case, they dressed similarly, wore almost the same color palette, with the only real difference being the older Ruby’s inclusion of the overcoat tied at her waist that had some gold. And most importantly was the red cloaks that both were wearing, only Ruby would ever wear a cloak like that, as for the nail in the coffin, the older woman’s semblance had been the exact same as Ruby’s, and the Rose family’s semblance was not hereditary, so Ruby, and only Ruby could possibly have that semblance. “I don’t know how, but you're Ruby.”

Ruby, the younger Ruby, pulled her head out of her older self’s chest and looked up at her confused, and with puffy eyes, “Wow, I grew up to be way cooler than you Yang!” Weiss rolled her eyes at her so-called leader’s antics, while Yang just spluttered with shock, even Blake released a small chuckle, but none of the girls noticed how the older Ruby looked down to the ground in shame, nor did they see the single tear that fell from her single eye.

Líf opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but before she could blubber out another apology to Yang, to Weiss, to Blake, to everyone who she had failed Ruby had once again captured her in a massive embrace hugging her older self fiercely. Yang soon joined in on the action, glomping the two Rubies, eventually the three girls lowered themselves to their knees, all embraced tightly, the sound of tears were barely audible, with Líf sniffling a few times.

Weiss raised an eyebrow appreciatively as she not so subtly checked out the young woman kneeling in front of her. The older version of Ruby Rose was exactly what the heiress aspired to be, strong, powerful, commanding respect and attention, beautiful, and confident. Somehow the dolt would become the young woman standing in front of her, and if Beacon could shape up a dolt like Ruby Rose, into the powerful woman right in front of her, then Weiss couldn’t wait to see how strong she would be, after all she HAD to be the very best, and she HAD to restore her family's honor.

Blake’s amber eyes watched the scene unfold with interest, it felt like something out of a book, and was entirely surreal. The hidden faunus was supposedly staring at the older version of her leader, but she had a hard time reconciling the image that the two projected. Ruby was bright, happy, energetic, and cheerful. She was like a shining star, filling others with confidence and the strength to fight, she was a natural leader. But this older woman? This older Ruby? There was a darkness to her, she was colder, more damaged, the others hadn’t noticed it yet, but Blake had, she had seen that same darkness before, and she had ignored it, she ignored it until it was too late. She wouldn’t make that same mistake again, this older Ruby and her darkness didn’t belong here, and if needed Blake would get rid of that darkness, permanently. 

Yang pulled away from the embrace, only for her lilac eyes to widen in horror, “There’s blood all over your clothes!” Yang wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed it before, but now that she had, it was almost impossible to ignore, the blood blended in rather well with Ruby’s clothes, and much of it had seemingly dried but some of the blood was still fresh, given the smell, “Were you hurt? Are you bleeding? Who did this to you?” Yang demanded the last part, her hair becoming fiery, and her eyes turning a deep crimson. 

“I’m fine.” Líf dismissed the question, before sneaking a glance over her shoulder, to her displeasure, the ghosts showed up. Like always, they were just in the corner of her vision, and they would usually remain just in the corner of her eye, but sometimes, like when she killed Raven, they would get closer, “None of it’s mine.”

Líf realized too late, that this Yang, was not the Yang who had fought in a war, this Yang hadn’t even lost an arm yet, “NONE OF IT’S YOURS?” Yang’s voice was screechy and she grabbed Líf by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, though Líf didn’t seem angry or upset, just apathetic to it all. Weiss felt herself turn a little green, along with the younger Ruby when she noticed a small bit of what could only be gore on the older Ruby’s clothing, fresh gore, what the Hell had she been doing? “Whose blood is it?” Yang demanded, her eyes still crimson, “WHOSE IS IT?” Yang roared a second time, after Líf failed to respond.

“You don’t want to know.” Líf’s voice was cold as she laconically stared into her sister’s angry crimson eyes, “Trust me.” 

“So big me?” Ruby began awkwardly, hiding under her cloak when her older self shifted her gaze onto her, “What are we going to call you?”

“What do you mean sis?” Yang finally released the older Ruby and brought up a hand to rest on her little sister’s shoulder gently.

“Well we can’t both be Ruby.” Ruby giggled a little at the thought, it would just get too confusing.

“She’s right.” Weiss agreed, much to the surprise of Yang and Blake, “I don’t understand how SHE could ever be RUBY, but if she is, then one of them needs a new name.”

“Call me Líf then.” Líf spoke, using the fake alias she had been using after The Purge, “Líf Rose.”

“Why the Rose part?” Blake finally chimed in on the conversation, though Líf didn’t fail to see that Blake clearly didn’t trust her, though at this point in the past, Blake probably didn’t trust anyone.

“Because Kitten.” Ruby’s eye sparked with mischief when she used Yang’s old pet name for Blake, a name that had the hidden faunus reeling in shock, “Everyone in the Rose family has the same hair and eye color, it’s a hereditary trait, much like Snowflake’s semblance.” 

“Snowflake.” Yang snickered as she bumped into Weiss softly, a Weiss who was very, very red. The heiress could hear the endearment in the nickname, and while the nickname she used for Blake had similar endearment to it, hers had been taken a step further, there was so much LOVE behind Líf’s voice when she said the nickname.

“And I mean everyone in our family, it’s why we try to keep a low profile, because it shouldn’t be genetically possible for all of us to have the same hair and eye color, but we do.” 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to be Ruby?” The fifteen year old asked her older self innocently, “I mean you’re older, and were technically born first, so if you want to be Ruby, you can.”

“No, I’ll stick with Líf.” Líf looked to the ground in shame again, her voice barely above a whisper, “I lost my right to your name a long time ago.”

The dorm was silent for a while once again, no one really sure what to say after that incredibly disturbing line from Líf, what could have happened to her, to make her feel that she didn't deserve her own name?

“So Líf” Yang filled the silence with the sound of her own voice, it was a nervous habit she had always had, but Líf appreciated it immensely, “How old are you?”

“I recently turned twenty-three.”

“So you're from the future?” Ruby couldn’t keep the awe out of her voice, “Like I knew that you had to be, but hearing it out loud is so much cooler! Is Team RWBY kicking butt eight years from now?” Ruby could immediately tell that she had asked the wrong question, because Líf’s eye became completely closed off, if eyes were the windows to the soul, Líf’s eye had just been covered by blinds. 

Team RWBY’s confusion only grew when Líf stood up and looked at one of the dorm’s corners, “She didn’t mean it like that.” Líf sounded exasperated, but she wasn’t talking to them, instead it was like she was answering someone else's question, “It was an innocent question, nothing more.”

Líf’s head tilted, like she was listening to someone’s voice, but the room was still empty, and Team RWBY could only exchange confused looks as Líf continued to converse with an invisible presence, “You are insatiable you know that right? But you are correct.” Líf stood up and moved to leave the dorm, “I need to speak with Ozpin, but I’ll probably stick around for a while, gotta find my footing now that I’m back in the past, also this should be common sense, but I’ll say it anyways: You can’t tell ANYONE about this, not JNPR, not even your family. If Ozpin had it his way, you guys wouldn’t even know, but I had to see you.” 

Líf left the room but not before leaving Team RWBY with a one last message, “You should probably leave for class, don’t want to be late on your first day. Love you Yang, and you too Little Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's my Valentine's Day gift to you guys, softer than most chapters of this story will tend to be, but Líf and Ruby deserve some happiness, especially Líf. Yang had to be the one to realize who Líf really is, not only because of the reasons listed in the chapter, but also because Yang raised Ruby, she knows Ruby better than anyone. 
> 
> Also just imagine acting as an older sister/mother figure, to your own older sister who is now younger than you, and your own younger self, that is time travel everyone, and I fucking love it.
> 
> And while Líf doesn't have any particular violent outbursts, she still has those moments that show, that she isn't fine, seeing ghosts, and talking to said ghosts, her causal dismissal of blood. 
> 
> Something that I personally found incredibly sad when writing this chapter, is how Weiss and Ruby see Líf and they basically think, 'look how cool she is, look how powerful she is, look how strong she is, she had so much beauty, grace, confidence, leadership, and skill.' But they aren't asking the real questions, only Blake even has a semblance of a realization, that for Ruby to become like Líf, for her personality to almost do a 180, something terrible must have happened.


	6. Survivor's Knowledge

Líf groaned to herself, sitting herself back down in one of Ozpin’s chairs, her little detour to visit her old team was reckless, foolish even, but she just HAD to see them, she HAD to know that they were safe, that they were ok. But seeing them again did remind Líf of something that she had forgotten in her ecstasy, this Team RWBY was not the one that she knew, they had not suffered the ravages of war, they had not been forced to make decisions that caused innocents to die, they didn’t understand what it meant to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. And hopefully they never would, if Líf had her way, these girls would be free to experience more than a year at Beacon, they would graduate normally, and grow up to be slayers of Grimm, and keepers of the peace, not soldiers. 

It may have already become too late for Líf herself, at one point in her life, when she was still a naive and optimistic child, she had hated Ozpin for his greater good mentality, she had even hated Ironwood for only seeing the big picture, and not looking after the small person. But that was when she was a child, she understood better now, war is war, people are going to die, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop that, and as a leader, you have to be prepared to give orders that will lead to the deaths of your men. But surviving The Purge had put Líf on an even darker path than the one her family had walked, to defeat an enemy you first had to understand them, even adopt some of their tactics. There was a reason why Líf had never killed Cinder, before The Purge, Líf hadn’t been prepared to kill another human, even one who deserved it. 

But that was then, and this was now, Líf had descended into the darkness, and she had come out on the other side relatively unscathed, and stronger than she was before. And if she had lost the remaining shreds of her own sanity on her quest for revenge, well then it was a small price to pay for the salvation of the dead, who was she to complain after all? She was only one person, while the scores of the dead who had been unjustly killed were numerous, and she would be selfish if she put the needs of one person over the needs of many.

Líf was brought out of her thoughts by Ozpin, the headmaster set her scroll down, it had some important information for a later day, but what the headmaster was currently dealing with was the issue of Líf’s identity, or how they could explain how she had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. “The main issue that I see Miss Rose, is the issue of your ID.”

“I am inclined to agree Oz.” Líf looked down to her waist and bemoaned the lack of a flask like the one her Uncle always used to carry around with him, a little alcohol would go a long way when it came to silencing the voices for a time being, sure she would end up with a pretty shitty hangover but it was worth it for the hours of peace that it gave her. “But you won’t be able to get rid of my affiliation with the Rose family.” Líf moved to stand in front of Ozpin’s window again, taking in the sight of her school, the entire thing was still surreal, and Líf was almost afraid that she would close her eyes and the entire thing would fade away, just another vain wish of a child. 

“That shouldn’t be too difficult to accomplish.” Ozpin’s face remained impassive as he took in another swig from his mug, relishing the taste of his drink, “Your mother’s family is notoriously closed off and wary of outsiders, you could always pass yourself off as just another member of the Rose family.”

“True.” Líf nodded the entire situation was abnormal, and Oz would have to do some tampering with her Huntsman ID to change her name, adjust her appearance, and change her her birthdate to be eight years further back, thankfully as a Headmaster Ozpin had access to huntsman’s IDs, so the change shouldn’t be terribly complicated, Líf slid her scroll back over to the headmaster, “My ID number is  63600-34572-12560”  Líf sighed as she stretched back in her chair slightly, “Move my birthday back eight years, and change my name to Líf.” 

Líf released an annoyed grunt when Oz took a new picture for her ID, before closing her eye as the headmaster went to work editing her information, and even getting to work on a fake birth certificate. If anyone asked, she had been born on Vytal twenty-three years ago her “parents.” had tragically died in an accident when she was fourteen years old, she then went to stay with her grandfather, where she was trained in combat by the war veteran, regrettably when Líf turned twenty her grandfather died, and since she was too old to attend any of the academies she instead chose to just take the exam on her own, she passed and spent the next three years wandering Remnant with three other girls, forming a improvised team.

“Well that should be everything Miss Rose.” Ozpin sighed as he downed the rest of his coffee, sighing at the bitter taste. 

“You have my thanks professor.” Líf turned to leave, only to pause when she realized she had no definite place to go, sure she had her vague plan about saving the future, but she also lacked any possessions except for her scroll, the clothes on her back, Hunter, and Prey. And she basically lacked any true direction, if she killed Cinder immediately what would happen? Should she capture Torchwick the night of the White Fang attack on the docks? How could she prevent Watt’s virus from hacking the Atlesian army? 

“Miss Rose.” Ozpin spoke, bringing the woman out of her thoughts, the headmaster gestured back to her seat, and Líf sat down again, before shifting uncomfortably at her former teacher’s gaze. “I know that you come from the future Miss Rose, you yourself confirmed it.” Ozpin looked into his empty mug as he collected his thoughts, “So I must know what you know, how was Salem stopped?”

Líf was just silent, the woman was gazing over her shoulder, the entire collection of ghosts were on display currently, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Oscar, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Penny, Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang, Maria, all of them staring at her blankly, their pale faces gaunt as the openly glared at Ozpin, hate easy to see in their eyes. Líf just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared at her former headmaster, “Salem wasn’t stopped Ozpin.” Líf didn’t bother trying to sugarcoat the statement, Ozpin needed to understand that his idea of beating Salem at her own game wouldn’t work, it hadn’t worked.

“What do you-”

“YOU made a dangerous wager.” Líf interrupted, her single silver eye also glaring at Ozpin, colder than the Atlesian Tundra, “And you lost, we all did. Salem WON.” 

“Salem killed my family.” Líf continued looking down at her clenched hands, still feeling the blood that she had spilled all over them, “Everything we fought for was burned down before my eye, and in the end, after everything, I was summoned back to the past.”

Ozpin buried his head in his arms, and Líf briefly felt pity for the man, he had been working for millenia just to hear that he would fail in the end, but perhaps with her help they could prevail. Maybe that was why she had been summoned, in order to prevent the hellish future that she had come from. “Don’t you see now Ozpin.” Líf moved to look out at Beacon once again, “You need to stop talking about trust and start showing it, tell your inner circle the truth.” The headmaster opened his mouth to defend himself but Líf interrupted him, “The whole truth, because if you don’t then I will.”

“How do you?”

“The relic of knowledge knows all that has transpired.” 

“I suppose you may be right.” Ozpin admitted with a sigh, he didn’t like it but what other choice did he have? Keeping secrets clearly hadn’t worked in the future, so it likely wouldn’t work now either, “But I don’t even have a plan to stop Salem.” The headmaster whispered the words, like even saying them was a betrayal to everything he had fought for.

“Truthfully, I don’t either.” Líf admitted still looking out over her former school, Team RWBY were most likely still in Port’s class, perhaps she would be able to watch their first combat class with Goodwitch, “I honestly don’t know if WE could ever stop Salem, but we can stop and kill the pieces around her, leave her alone and defenseless.”

“How would you propose we do that?” Ozpin sounded more hopeful than Líf remembered hearing in perhaps her entire life.

“Well the first thing you need to know is that Headmaster Lionheart is a traitor.” Líf once again didn’t even try to ease Ozpin in nicely, the man needed to hear the truth straight, not some flowery version of it, “He’s been feeding Salem information for years at this point, and next semester he’s going to allow a team known as CMNE access to the Vytal Festival.”

Líf could feel the pain the headmaster was in at the revelation of a traitor, but it wasn’t as violent as Oz’s outburst when she had been sixteen, when he was claiming that RWBY and JNR would turn against him and betray him too, “This CMNE is so important because their leader is named Cinder Fall, and she’s the person who attacked the previous Fall Maiden.” 

Ozpin nodded and wrote the name down before sliding the piece of paper into his pocket, “Salem’s ultimate goal is to collect the relics, even in the future she never found the relic of choice, and Oscar was about to tell us where it was before everything went to hell.”

“Oscar?”

“Your next incarnation.”

“I’ll tell you more later.” Líf walked to the elevator, ready to finally leave, “But not until you get your inner circle together and tell them what I told you.”

“Where will you go now Miss Rose?”

“Not sure.” Líf sighed to herself, while she was all for stopping Salem, and killing Cinder, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to actively work for Ozpin again, it would slightly inhibit her freedom and ability to act when she wanted to, “But I’ll probably stick around in Vale for a while, The White Fang is going to be trouble down the line, and I want to stop them before they can become trouble.”

“And what about your father?”

“What about him?” Líf sounded awfully defensive, her head was turned slightly so her right eye could glare at Ozpin, “He never wanted any part of this war, he just wanted to stay home and sulk.” Líf couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice at the second part.

“I was merely asking because you don’t have anywhere to go.” Ozpin pointed out calmly, “But I think it would do you some good to see him.” 

“I suppose I could swing by Patch in between jobs and pay the old man a visit. I know he keeps some pretty good booze hidden from the girls.” 

Ozpin didn’t say anything else, but he did release a sigh, Líf took that as her invitation to leave and finally she stepped into the elevator again, tapping her foot impatiently. Líf gave of a small smile when she finally exited the elevator grabbing her scroll, and cycling through old pictures that she had taken back when she was younger. Líf paused at the last picture she had ever taken, in the picture she was standing slightly hunched over, with an arm slung around Weiss’s shoulder, her other arm was holding the scroll and taking the picture, both girls in the picture were slightly flushed, both from their close proximity to the other, and because of the cold Atlesian Winter. Líf shook her head ignoring the strange looks she was getting from students, she supposed that she was too old to technically be on campus, but she could always say that she had a meeting with Oz, which wouldn’t even be a lie. Líf brought her attention back to the image, it had been taken on her and Weiss’s first date, they had just gone to get coffee, but it might have been Líf’s favorite memory ever, Líf vaguely remembered asking Weiss out, it had been a few weeks after Cinder had popped her left eye out.

Líf paused when a red blur of rose petals sped past her, before turning a corner to a small secluded part of Beacon’s campus. Líf sighed before turning around and marching after the cloud of petals. Líf rounded the corner to see Ruby sitting with her back against the wall, staring at the sky blankly, “Something wrong Little Rose?”

Líf smirked slightly when Ruby almost jumped in the air, but the smirk disappeared when her younger self started tearing up, Líf supposed she couldn’t blame the younger girl, Summer Rose used to call them the very same thing, it was one of the few things Líf could remember about their mother, “Not the best start to the school year huh?” Líf sat herself down next to her younger self, blinking in surprise when Ruby once again buried her face in her chest. Líf thought about pulling away, but ultimately decided not to, how many times as a girl had she wished for someone to cry on? Yang was a great sister, but she wasn’t always the best when it came to straight heart to hearts, especially because of her and Ruby’s rather interesting relationship. 

“It’s nothing, it was just something that someone said, I’m being silly.”

“Never let someone tell you that your feelings are silly, or don’t matter.” Líf’s eye was far away, remembering when Penny had once said the exact same thing.

_ “Penny what’s wrong?” _

_ “It is nothing.” The android girl tried to dismiss her best friend’s concern with her usual bright smile, “It was just something that the general said, but I’m being silly.” _

_ “Never let anyone tell you that your feelings are silly.” Ruby surprised Penny by pulling her in for a hug, “Or that they don’t matter, those people are lying.”  _

“Uh Líf? Are you ok.”

“I’m fine.” Líf tried to give a small smile to her younger self but failed,”Just remembering someone. Now who said what exactly?”

“It was stupid.” Ruby muttered, scuffing her boot against the ground, “This guy said that I didn't deserve to be at Beacon.”

Líf frowned, that never happened to her on her first day, had her presence already changed even small things, if that was true then was the big picture entirely screwed up, “That person was wrong Little Rose.”

“I guess…” Ruby sounded unsure still, “But what bothered me was that Weiss didn’t even try to defend me. Yang was really angry, and Blake was upset with the guy too, but Weiss looked happy about it. Then she got really mad at me for trying to help her during Professor Port’s class!”

“Give Weiss another chance, Little Rose.” Líf sighed, Weiss had been raised a certain way, a way that expected perfection in everything, and not being leader had been a huge shock for her, “She’ll come around eventually.” 

“Now come on.” Líf halled Ruby to her feet easily, “You don’t want to be late for your second class. Besides after Oobleck’s class you have lunch.” 

Líf laughed softly when Ruby muttered something about cookies and strawberries before taking off together, even now it was still surreal for her, especially since she was walking besides herself. The two girls were almost to Oobleck’s classroom when Líf paused to take a look at her scroll, she had just received a message from Oz. Líf pulled up the message, just to blink and re-read it two more times, “Damnit Oz!”

“What?” Ruby tried to lean in to see the message but Líf gently pushed her away.

Líf re-read the message one last time, “Guess who just became the professor for an advanced combat and tactics class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Ozpin create a new job at Beacon just so he could get Líf to stay where he could keep an eye on her? Yes, yes he totally did.
> 
> And while Líf could easily say no, it doesn't change the fact that she has no money, no shelter, and no reputation as a huntress, she basically needs this job, and it lets her keep an eye on RWBY and JNPR. 
> 
> Líf's advance combat class basically teaches only the top 4 ranked teams per month, so a team has to stay on the top in order to keep getting these valuable lessons, that involve a lot of hands on experience


	7. The Professor

Líf sighed as she plopped herself down at one of the many tables that the cafeteria housed, leave it to Oz to suddenly create a whole new teaching position at Beacon just so he could keep her close by, it was annoying but she was basically forced into a position where she had to accept Oz’s offer, she had no money, no housing, no food, and no reputation, without this job she would be left alone, out on the streets. At least taking this job would allow her to have more influence on the students, while Líf was all for keeping them completely out of Ozpin’s secret war, in reality they would most likely get inevitably drawn into it as well, but with her new job she would be able to better prepare the students if the worst came to pass again. 

Líf went to work, writing down vague lesson plans, some of them were definitely not allowed, but this was her class, and if Oz wanted to be a bitch and randomly spring this on her then he should be ready for her to bite back. Líf frowned as she tried to remember the top teams from her single year at Beacon, according to Oz, her classes would be a privilege, where only the top four teams of each year were allowed to attend. And the teams shifted every month, so some teams might be in her class the entire year, while another team might randomly pop up every four months, it was an interesting idea, and it certainly would give teams an incentive to work together. Líf could remember that when she was a student, Team RWBY was the highest ranked freshman team, followed by JNPR, Pyrrha’s impressive talent served to balance out Jaune’s rather pathetic skills. Líf made a mental note to make sure Jaune started taking his training seriously, she couldn’t afford for the people who had once been her friends to get hurt because Jaune snuck his way into Beacon. 

Líf looked away from her papers at the thought of Pyrrha, she wasn’t going to let the girl become the Fall Maiden, not this time, if Líf had a single goal in the past besides her incredibly vague plan of saving the future, and achieving salvation for the dead, it would definitely be making sure that the students got to remain exactly that, students. She never got that chance, basically becoming just another piece in Oz’s game at age fifteen, then she became a soldier when she was seventeen, just to become a commander at age nineteen, and currently she was a survivor at age twenty-three, her hope was that these Beacon students would never have to go through what she did, her hope was that Ozpin’s secret war remained just that, a secret this time around

The new professor looked down at the table she was sitting at, only to smirk sadly, somehow, most likely out of muscle memory, she had sat herself down at the table that she had sat at as a student. Líf shook her head as memories of her time as a student rose to the forefront of her mind, her plans for the best day ever, the food fight, the weeks that Jaune had been distant with his friends, hanging around CRDL in order to keep his secret, CRDL bullying Velvet. Líf shook her head, if she looked over her shoulder, she could almost imagine the scene. The professor decided to do just that, only to pause when she saw it happening in real time, the only difference being that this time Velvet was being bullied by a fellow second year, and he was alone. 

Líf silently slid up from her seat and laconically made her way over to the scene. Líf frowned when she realized that she recognized the guilty party, if she recalled correctly she was looking at a boy who everyone called Grant, he was the leader of Team GRNT, the third ranked second year team, and he had been the only member of his team to survive Beacon’s fall. Grant, if she remembered correctly, was the best fighter on his team, but he was a well known racist, and his mother’s business was known for being corrupt. 

“Is there a problem here?” Líf finally made her presence known, right when Grant was ready to grab Velvet’s ears. Grant wasn’t the tallest guy, but he for sure wasn’t short, but Líf was easily taller than him, by a few inches, so when he turned to look at Líf, his head hadn’t looked up, and instead he found his eyes trailing down, to the twenty-three year old’s rather impressive bust. “My eye is up here.” Líf wasn’t amused as Grant tilted his head up to look her in the eye, rather red faced. 

“Who are you?” The second year snapped, trying to save face, “You aren’t dressed like a student!”

“You’re right Mister Grant.” Líf smiled sweetly leaning in closer to the flustered boy, “I’m not, and just so you know.” Líf’s voice trailed off at the end, still sounding flirty, “You are very, very dead.” Grant shivered as the professor’s voice became icy and frigid at the end, the warmth he had seen in her single silver eye, clearly being nothing more than an act.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“Even before this conversation started I already had five separate instances where I could have killed you.” Líf shrugged as if she were discussing the weather, “And since this conversation has started I already have another seven ways to kill you, let that be your first lesson, never let your guard down.”

“What are you talking about?” The boy questioned, still confused, “Who are you?”

“Names are not that important.” Líf looked over to Velvet, the faunus girl looked incredibly confused as well, but also quite relieved to have someone interfere, “But if you must know me by one, I am Líf. As for why I am telling you this.” Líf’s voice once again trailed off, “Well it’s because I’m a teacher here, a teacher who you will learn under, so long as your team can retain its place in the top four.”

“Then that means that-” Velvet spoke up for the first time since Líf entered the scene.

“Correct Miss Scarlatina.” Líf gave the rabbit faunus a small smile, one that the girl nervously reciprocated, “Your team will be learning under me as well. For the time being.” Líf added the last part as an afterthought, “That reminds me, detention Mister Grant.”

“What?” the boy looked furious and confused, his face once again red, but this time he was not flustered, “Why?”

“Let it be known that I do not support bullying of any kind.” Líf’s voice lost any of it’s previous friendliness, becoming stone cold once again, “And that includes racism.”

“You think that putting these animals in their places is bullying?” Grant sneered, and Líf made a mental note to knock the kid and his team down a peg.

“Indeed I do Mister Grant.” Líf’s voice was calm, but that made it all the more scary, cold and calm, Líf sounded like she could and would gut Grant in a heartbeat, “And please inform your team that they will be attending detention with you.” 

“Why? They didn’t do anything!”

“You're exactly right, they didn’t do anything.” Líf’s cold and harsh tone made Grant and even Velvet flinch, even though the girl wasn’t the subject of Líf’s ire, “They have done nothing to prevent this attitude of yours, which is why all of you will be attending detention with Professor Goodwitch for the rest of the week.” 

“You can’t do this!” Líf almost laughed because the boy sounded more like a little kid not getting what he wanted, then an eighteen year old who was supposed to be training to give his life in service to the people.

“I think you’ll find that I can.” Líf’s voice had a tone of finality to it, and she took Velvet by the shoulder with surprising gentleness, guiding the girl to the table where the rest of CFVY was sitting. Líf watched Grant storm away, most likely trying to find out if she could indeed asing his entire team detention despite the majority of GRNT not even being present, truthfully Líf was only 78% sure that she could, but that was a majority and even if she couldn’t now, she would just give them all detention in her first class. “What a cunt.” Líf’s words came out louder than intended, but rather than looking shocked, CFVY responded by roaring with laughter.

“I like this girl’s style!” Coco announced cheerfully as Velvet sat herself down with the rest of her team. Líf turned to leave but to her surprise, Coco called her back and had her sit down and introduce herself to the rest of CFVY. It was odd sitting among them, back when she was a student CFVY was basically the team she aspired to be like, cool and confident, now she sat among them again, with them being the same age, despite the fact that she was eight years older than Ruby, and five years older than them.

“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you before.”

Líf snorted, that was because as she was now, she technically just started existing on Remnant, her future would most likely never come to pass the exact same way as it did before, so therefore she quite literally came from nowhere, “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m a professor, Oz made me the teacher of an advanced combat class that teaches the top four teams of each year, so I’ll be seeing you next week in my class.”

“Why you?” Líf laughed lightly at Coco’s blunt honesty, it was so much easier than Oz, a man who’s secrets had secrets, “you look awfully young.”

“Miss Adel.” Líf teased lightly, “You should no better than anyone that you don’t ask a woman her age.”

Coco turned red and stuttered out a quick apology, but Líf just laughed and waved it off, while the rest of CFVY just watched in surprise at how easily Líf turned Coco into a blushing mess, “But Oz chose me because I have a lot of real world experience, I didn’t waste my time staying in an academy, I learned out on the road between kingdoms.”

“All on your own?” Fox asked leaning forward, “Isn’t that pretty dangerous?”

“It’s more than a little dangerous.” Líf smirked, the danger was what made it fun, as loathe as she was to admit it, Líf did enjoy combat, it was where she felt a hundred percent at home and comfortable in her body, though considering that her family was practically bred to be warriors, maybe that wasn’t too surprising, “But I wasn’t alone, I joined up with three other girls and we formed an improvised team.”

“Oh?” Velvet looked intrigued at the idea, “Did you have a name?”

“Not really.” Líf lied easily, “We treated each other as equals, and there was no true leader, but when we had to, we called ourselves PELT.” 

Líf stood up when she felt the tears coming to her eye, this wasn’t the time to get sentimental when remembering her team, besides they weren’t even called PELT for the gods’s sake, why was she getting so emotional about it? “I apologize.” Líf smiled robotically, her tone bland as she tried to block out the memories of her team, “But I must get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I come up with a fake name for Líf's version of Team RWBY, absolutely I did. Why? I don't know, I felt like it, plus I wanted to expand a little on Líf's fake background, so if someone asks her, she has actual names and details to give people.
> 
> PELT: Phoenix, Ebony, Líf, and Thrasir. 
> 
> Phoenix is obviously Líf's name for Yang. I chose the name Phoenix because, phoenixes are fiery like Yang, and they rise from the ashes reborn, just like Yang did after she lost her arm.
> 
> Ebony is for Blake. This one had the least thought to into it, I really like the name Ebony, and Ebony is a shade of black.
> 
> and Thrasir is for Weiss. Thrasir is a shortening of the name Lífþrasir. Líf and Lífþrasir are the two humans who survive Ragnarok in Norse mythology, and Lífþrasir means "lover of Líf" pretty fitting since Líf was dating Weiss in the future.


	8. Lost One

Líf sighed in contentment as she plopped herself down on the bed that was now hers, It was weird, it had been so long since she truly possessed a possession like a bed, after the fall of Beacon, she had been on the road for a year, traveling from Patch to Haven, then Haven to Argus, all before finally arriving in Atlas, but even after arriving in the cold frigid kingdom, Líf hadn’t truly owned anything other than Crescent Rose, and the clothes that she wore, her food, her modes of transportation, her scroll, and her rooms had always just been provided as part of the Atlesian Military, besides she and her team had always been busy with the war against Salem, they never had the time to settle down and buy houses, or to get married. Líf sat up in her new bed at the thought, marriage. 

Did she even ever want to get married? Sure, she had been dating Weiss in the future, and Líf was positive that she loved her former partner and teammate, but had she been in love with Weiss? As a child, Líf’s dream had always been to be a huntress, marriage had never been on her mind, not until she started dating Weiss, but if they had won the war against Salem Líf had planned on returning to her original dream of being a huntress, not a soldier. But a huntress’s duty was to the people first and foremost, their personal feelings always needed to come second, if Líf had become a huntress, she would have dedicated her life to the common person, she would have been married to her job, and at one point in her life, she would have been ok with that, happy with that even, but now, Líf wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a huntress anymore. But Líf really wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Líf sighed as she got off her bed, what ifs didn’t do anyone any good, especially not the dead.

_ “Why are we still here?”  _ Líf flinched at the spirit’s voice, it sounded like Weiss was whispering directly in her ear, Weiss’s breath was cold and Líf felt her nose wrinkle at the smell of rotting flesh,  _ “When those who must be punished freely walk Remnant?” _

“We’re here because we have a job to do.” Líf’s voice was clipped and professional as she reached up to her face, and removed her eyepatch, it wouldn’t do for anyone to see her ruined face, but in the privacy of her own room, she felt safe enough to take it off. Líf moved into the walk in bathroom and her ruined face stared back at her in the mirror. Her left eye socket was empty, Cinder having popped her eyeball out a long time ago, in a future past. The left side of her face was hardly any better, covered in third degree burns, also caused by the Fall Maiden, Cinder had taken great pleasure in marring Líf’s face, an act she had planned on repeating to the right end of Líf’s face, thankfully the maiden never got the chance to, Líf’s silver eye activated just in time to scare Cinder away.

Líf saw her reflection frown back at her at the thought of her unique power, it had never failed her before, but after The Purge, she had seemingly lost her power, her eye no longer shone with the power to protect life, it wasn’t because she lost her left eye, she had used the power after her eye had been popped, it clearly had something to do with The Purge, but what exactly, Líf didn’t know. 

_“And what job is more important than getting us justice?”_ Weiss sneered while Líf growled at the use of the collective pronoun, the ghosts were annoying like that, sometimes referring to themselves as individuals, and sometimes as a collective entity, it made deciphering who she was speaking to difficult to an extreme degree.

“I didn’t say that!” Líf’s tone became extremely defensive, “Don’t even try to put words into my mouth!” Líf massaged her head as she foresaw a headache in her near future “Fuck this, I need a fucking drink.” Líf once again bemoaned her lack of alcohol, if getting some good booze meant visiting her old man, then she would do it, because the ghosts had become strangely relentless, first she saw her old man, Qrow and Yang when she executed Raven, then she had spoken with a collective group while in Team RWBY’s dorm, and now here she was, arguing with her girlfriend like a common couple. 

_ “Please, Ruby.”  _ Weiss sounded surprisingly tender as she spoke, but Líf flinched anyway, even though she had only recently begun using the name, Líf reflected her better than Ruby did or would, Ruby had been a good person, someone who protected the silent and weak, Ruby had been foolish and naive, Ruby had died during the purge, and the woman who stood in her place, who trudged along even now wasn’t Ruby Rose, not anymore, now that she was in the past, she would continue to fight in order to stop Salem, and to achieve salvation for the dead, not as Ruby Rose, but as Líf.  _ “If you had any love for me, then you would free us.” _

Líf sighed as she leaned in closer to her reflection, covering her ruined eye and face with her eyepatch once again. Líf walked back into her room and turned the doorknob, ready to leave and grab something to eat, when a memory from her school days seemingly entered into her mind and the room. Líf watched dispassionately as the memory Ruby dragged the memory Weiss along, right until they stopped right in front of her. “You.” Líf regarded the memories staring back at her, reminders of days SHE would never be able to return to, “What must I do to be rid of you?”

The memories opened their mouths to say something, but at the same time, the spirit of Líf’s girlfriend once again crept up to her ear, and whispered insidiously into it,  _ “Kill Cinder, that is all that I ask of you.” _

“I will kill that woman, I swear it!” Líf’s eye glazed over, the two “memories” exchanged deeply concerned glances, because wherever Líf’s mind was, it wasn’t in her room, “Don’t give me that look! If I could only give you her head, then you will be saved.” Líf’s hands went to finger the hilts of the swords sheathed at her waist, “I know it.” Líf’s face split into a massive grin, a wide cheshire grin, that looked painful for Líf’s face, “Yes, I know it.”

“Líf, snap out of it!” 

Líf blinked in surprise as Weiss’s ghost faded away, and she was left with the so called memories, except they hadn’t been memories at all, instead it had been the younger versions of Weiss and herself, Líf sighed as she rubbed her face with her right hand, removing it from the hilt of Prey, she had forgotten where she was, what she had been doing, “What do you want?” 

Ruby felt her heart break as she looked at her older self, she sounded so tired, so beaten up, so dead inside, but most importantly, she sounded defeated. Líf spoke like she had given up, like she had no path, no way. Somehow, perhaps it was because they were the same person, but somehow Ruby knew that whatever future Líf had come from hadn’t been a kind one. “Are you ok?” Ruby sat herself down on Líf’s bed, she had just planned on asking her older self to join Teams RWBY and JNPR for lunch, but she could tell that Líf needed to be surrounded by a only a few people she trusted, just like Ruby herself would whenever she was feeling upset over the loss of her mom. “Get Yang please.” Ruby asked the Schnee heiress, trying to sound as professional and mature as possible. Weiss frowned before reluctantly following orders.

“I’m sorry Little Rose.” Líf spoke before sitting herself down on her bed, next to Ruby, “I was stuck in a memory of my past.” Líf once again felt the lie leave her mouth easily, it was at times like these that she truly hated herself, and what she had become, sure she had become stronger because of her descent into darkness, any mercy she once had for the wicked was gone, but sometimes, she wished that she could return to the childish innocence that Ruby possessed, but such a fate was not possible for a monster like her, she was a creature forged in the flames of war, Ruby was a creature forged by the unconditional love of Summer Rose, Taiyang’s grief, Qrow’s dedication, and Yang’s guidance. “It was not a happy memory.”

Líf felt a small fire of jealousy burn within her as she watched her younger self, the gods may have been kind enough to give her a second chance, but they were also cruel enough to remind her of the happy ending she would never get, Ruby was a reminder of what she had once been, and later, she would grow into the person that Líf had never gotten to be, if Líf had anything to say about it, Ruby would never grow into a creature forged by the fires of war. Líf frowned internally, she was forged by a terrible and ruined future, and now she was back in the past, trying to prevent said future from coming to pass, but even if the future was saved as she wished it to be… it would be no place for a monster like her… in a future that is saved… she would be nothing.

Weiss came back with Yang, before leaving quickly again, with another frown on her face as she looked at her young leader. Yang took in the scene in front of her, Líf looked lost in her own thoughts, but her expression was full of melancholy, but it was an improvement to how Weiss had described her, violent, chained inside her own mind, and insane, talking to no one once again, “Weiss made it sound a lot worse.” Yang noted as she too sat herself down on the bed, “But I’m glad you’re ok Rubes.” 

Líf breathed in surprise at the old nickname, just another reminder of the past she had lost, of the person who she could never again be, and of the person Ruby would get to grow up to be, Líf laughed bitterly as she looked at the spirits who once again had formed, this time standing in the doorway, “Am I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter was a thing, mostly just Líf angsting over her life, and her lack of direction, and those fucking ghosts aren't making it any easier for her.
> 
> I really do feel bad for Líf in this chapter because imagine seeing yourself as a repulsive monster, then getting sent back in the past to prevent your bad future, that means that your younger self, Ruby in this case, won't turn into the repulsive monster that Líf sees herself as, and at that point, why did she have to suffer, when Ruby won't have to?
> 
> And once again, Líf clearly isn't right in the head anymore, she can't always tell what is real, and what isn't we saw it in this chapter, the "memory" she thinks she is seeing is actually the real Ruby and Weiss, while the ghosts are really just in her head, they aren't real, and they only have as much power as she lets them.


	9. Welcome Home

In more than one way, it was strange being in the past, knowing all the people when they did not know you, you knew what they would or could become, while they only knew what you had once been, not the person you had grown to be. But the island of Patch, had not changed, and Líf wasn’t really sure that the place it would grow to be was really any different, Patch had always been a place of retirement, where huntsmen and huntresses would go after they had finished active duty. Walking across the island, her boots crunching on fallen leaves, Líf almost felt like a child again, perhaps she was visiting her mother before the Vytal Festival, or perhaps it was even earlier, before she even went to Beacon.

As she walked through her childhood home, Líf ignored the strange glances she was getting from the retired huntsmen and huntresses, Patch was a small place, everyone knew everyone, and on the occasion that someone new was coming to stay, the entire island already knew about it, and usually greeted the newcomer with a happy welcoming to the small and sleepy community. So perhaps the retired huntsmen and huntresses were justified in giving her weary glances, especially since she dressed and looked similarly to both the late Summer Rose, and the current Ruby Rose. Líf sighed when she heard one young boy, maybe six years old who excitedly told his parents that her eyepatch looked “super cool” and “awesome.” The two men, who Líf assumed were the boy’s parents, took one look at her face, before both took a step back in surprise. Líf sighed, of course these men would be repulsed at the sight of someone clearly missing an eye, but these men looked to be her old man’s age, maybe even older, and they were most likely retired huntsmen like most people on the island, so shouldn’t they have been used to injuries by now?

“Summer?” One of the men asked, his voice was shocked, and he blinked several times, attempting to make sure that the deceased huntress was truly standing before him. Líf for her part just raised an eyebrow elegantly, the exact same way that Weiss had once taught her, in a future past. Why most people seemingly assumed she was Summer Rose was beyond Líf, though she supposed her mom never returned from her mission, there never was a body. Besides, a long lost huntress back from the dead, somehow sounded more convincing than Ruby Rose, eight years from the future.

“No sir.” Líf addressed the man who spoke, he had salt and pepper hair, and was of average height, and had crinkles under his eyes from smiling, if she recalled correctly the man’s name was Paul something, and his husband was Will, and their boy might have been Steven. “Summer was my aunt.” The lie fell from her lips easily, but it was easily one of the weirdest lies she had ever told, because now, by her own admission, she was her own cousin. But Líf supposed that time travel in no way was natural or easy to comprehend, and with the fake documents that Oz made for her, the lie was technically true, this time already had a Ruby Rose, it had no need for a second one, but maybe, maybe it would have room for a Líf.

“I assume you’re here to visit Tai then?” Paul asked, though Líf tried not to space out, it was strange, when was the last time she had a casual conversation? Sure she could say it was today, she had spoken to Oz, then RWBY, then CFVY, then Ruby, but all of those she had done with a purpose in mind, except for CFVY, but even then, she had bolted as soon as the memories came rushing in. When was the last time she had talked to someone just for the sake of it, and not business, or when she was trying to kill someone, or vice versa?

“Something like that.” Líf vaguely agreed, Oz was probably right when he said that she should talk to her old man, maybe it would do her some good, at the very least his booze would do her some good, especially with how relentless the dead had been. Maybe, just maybe, she could convince Tai to get off his lazy ass, the fight against Salem couldn’t just be ignored, not anymore, not with what Líf had lived through and seen. Salem was death, there was no other way to describe it, death for Líf, for Ruby, for Yang, for Remnant. And if Tai really wanted to protect his daughters, then he should get his head back in the game, because some things were worth fighting for. “But I’m also going to visit her.” Paul nodded, there was no need for Líf to elaborate on who SHE was, they all knew, Summer had been taken from the world far too early. 

“Dad! Dad!” The little boy jumped up and down excitedly, apparently at age six, being quiet for a quick exchange of dialogue was too hard, but Líf could hardly blame the kid, she was the exact same as a kid, even worse than this boy, and she hadn’t grown out of that any time soon, just look at Ruby, fifteen, but still as excitable as any little kid on Christmas. Though perhaps that was a good thing, Ruby shouldn’t have to become like Líf, and no one should strive to be like her. “Her eyepatch is so cool! Can I get one just like it?”

Paul just smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, “Maybe for Halloween kiddo, but I’m sure Miss-”

“Líf”

“Miss Líf is honored that you think it looks cool.”

Líf pulled out her scroll to check the time, she would have to get going soon, her old man had always been one to turn in early, especially when she and Yang were off at Beacon, she was almost concerned for the old man, his daughters were practically his reason for living at this point, and they were off at Beacon, sure he had Zwei, but what if Tai eventually felt like he had no reason for living? Líf couldn’t frown at anyone who drank away their problems, it was how she dealt with them, when murder wasn’t an option of course, and now that she was in the past again, murder wasn’t as viable, no reason to become a criminal again, so she really needed to invest in a flask, in order to keep some alcohol on herself at all times. “I better get going, don’t want Tai to turn in before I arrive.”

Paul nodded before his face furrowed in confusion, how would this girl know when Tai turned in? He had never seen her on the island before, and she didn’t look that much older than Tai’s kids. Paul turned to Will, but his husband just shrugged his shoulders. Paul felt his mind moving at a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out the mystery, but when he turned to ask Líf another question, she was already gone. Paul sighed and sulked silently, a good mystery had just slipped through his hands. Will leaned over and kissed his husband lightly on the lips, “You can solve the mystery later.” Will assured his husband, before the small family of three resumed their walk, Steven running a short distance ahead.

Líf wasn’t sure what she was meant to be feeling as she approached the house she had grown up in. Books and movies, society always described and portrayed these moments as emotional and dramatic, the main character always feeling their heart pounding, their breathing increasing, and their steps echoing. But as she walked up the steps, Líf didn’t really feel any different, perhaps it was because in a way, she wasn’t different, sure she had descended into darkness, giving up her name, her happiness, and her innocence is service to the dead, but regardless of all that, she was still coming home. Home was something that didn’t change, maybe that was why, Líf felt more at peace than she had for months, maybe even years.

Líf reached her hand up, and after only a small moment of hesitation, pulled the door open, and after another moment of hesitation, Líf stepped inside. The door closed quietly, and Líf took in the sight of her childhood home, it looked good, a few of Zwei’s toys were scattered across the floor, and there was a plate just lying on the couch, but besides that the house looked clean and well maintained.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Tai’s voice, her father’s voice, sounded through the house, Líf paused, suddenly unsure of what to do, would her father even recognize her? Or would he be disgusted by her? Líf’s thoughts were cut short by Tai himself coming into the living room, wearing an apron over his normal clothes, and currently in the process of drying a bowl with a towel. The two adults stood in an uncomfortable silence, Tai having stopped drying the bowl as soon as he saw the stranger, who was standing in his house. “Summer?” Like everyone else, Tai had asked the exact same question, a question that Líf was once again forced to respond with a negative.

Closing her eye, and taking a deep inhale of air, Líf took a single step forward, before her single silver eye opened again, and a sad smile formed on her face, “Hello Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much really happens in this chapter, next chapter we will see Líf finally getting the booze that she's been wanting for like 5 or 6 chapters now. But more importantly, next chapter will see Líf finally getting to talk to her old man, which will inevitably lead to Tai claiming that she's his daughter no matter what, and blah blah blah, emotional stuff.


	10. Fathers, Daughters, and Birthdays

“Hello Father.” The words seemed to echo and vibrate off of the walls of the small home. The bowl that Tai had been drying, slipped out of the stunned man’s grasp, shattering against the hardwood floor.  Líf allowed one of her hands to slide closer to Prey, sure she didn’t expect Taiyang to attack her, but people while in shock always acted irrationally. The shards of the bowl stared back up at Taiyang when he looked down to the wood floor, yet when the father of two looked back up, the young woman was still in his living room, the same young woman who called him Father. 

“Summer?” was the only response that the shocked man could muster, his guest sighed before running a hand through her raven and crimson locks, the same shade of hair that Tai had only ever seen on his daughter, and on his wife. Instead of responding negatively again, Líf just looked down at the shattered glass bowl, broken into tiny pieces, shattered, just like her. Tai shook his head violently, maybe that would make whatever he was seeing go away, it was a nightmare, it must be, because this woman could not be Summer Rose, she was too tall, and Summer never used twin swords, Summer’s cloak was white, but most importantly, Summer’s eyes were always so warm with comfort, her eyes were always so kind, so loving, so full of life. And this woman? Her one single eye looked dead inside, it was the eye of someone who by all accounts should have given up, but somehow found a way to keep moving forward. This was a nightmare, it had to be, because this woman could not be his daughter Ruby, Ruby’s eyes like Summer’s, could never be this cold. Ruby would never have such a dead and defeated look in her eye, Ruby was sunshine and light personified, without that light, she wouldn’t be Ruby, and this woman lacked that, she wasn’t Ruby, she couldn’t be Ruby.

The previous echoing was gone, and the small home was eerily silent, Líf tensed preparing herself for a fight if necessary, this wasn’t going to end up going the way she thought it was, maybe she just should have sent the old man a letter. “Father-” Líf tried again only to step back in order to avoid a wild swing at her face. Tai stumbled forward, tears staining his face, based on how sloppy his punch was, Líf almost would have guessed that he was drunk, but as far as she knew, Tai had been sober ever since that incident when she had been a child, when she and Yang had been attacked by Grimm, unable to fend for themselves, the two sisters had only survived thanks to the timely arrival of their Uncle Qrow. But it was painfully obvious that Tai wasn’t drunk, he was emotional, lashing out at the world, or rather lashing out at Líf because she reminded him of his dead wife. “Father, please-” Líf tried again, but Tai responded with another punch, an uppercut this time, Líf leaned further back to avoid the second punch before sighing, and cracking her knuckles, it seemed that she would have to beat some sense into her old man.

Fists were flying, and adults were jumping on couches to avoid said fists, but neither fighter looked like they truly wanted to hurt the other, one looked lost and confused, lashing out because what else could he do? And the other? She was fighting because she had to, because sometimes the best way to express yourself was through fighting. Fighting was honest, words were pretty, and naturally deceitful, but fighting, and actions? They rung true, they exposed one for who they really were. “Is this some kind of sick joke to you?” Tai’s voice came out as a venomous hiss, angrier than Líf had ever heard him, even angrier than when Yang revealed how they had snuck looks at their birthday presents early every year. “I knew Summer’s family was all kinds of fucked up… but to do this?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Líf caught Tai’s fist in her own, before slamming her left hand, the one covered by a metal brace into her father’s face. Tai stumbled back, before blocking the two kicks that Líf sent towards him, all before smashing his fist into his daughter’s stomach. Líf stumbled back breathing heavily, why was her aura so low? Sure she had fought Raven, but she hadn’t lost that much aura, so her strange time travel must have done something to lower her aura. “Father please listen-” Líf tried once again, this time wheezing slightly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Tai roared, smashing another fist into Líf’s face, then another, and then another, each one chipping away at what little aura that she did have, “Don’t try to call me that! You aren’t Yang, and you for sure aren’t Ruby!” Another fist was coming towards her face, and could tell, that this one would break her aura. Time seemed to slow down, and Líf acted on instinct, raising her hand up to block the blow. Her hand collided with Tai’s fist, and something inside of Líf rose up, Tai was blasted back, tumbling over his sofa, and Líf stood up on unstead feet, Hunter and Prey both drawn from their sheaths. Tai stood back up quickly, but faltered at the sight of his opponent, not because she was armed, but because sprouting from her right eye, was a single red wing, a wing formed by what could only be magic.

All the fight seemed to evaporate from Tai, and the widower plopped himself down on his couch, burying his face in his palms, ignoring the now messy state of his living room. Líf sighed before sheathing Prey, and with extra care to walk over the shattered glass, the broken woman stepped into the kitchen, reaching up to the highest cupboard that only Tai, Qrow, and now her could reach, and pulled out a bottle of scotch. The older Ruby Rose, twisted the bottle open, before taking a deep swig from the bottle savoring the taste, and the immediate sense of relief it gave her, the spirits of the dead gradually fading from her mind, they weren’t gone, and Líf was positive that they would remain with her until she finally got them their vengeance, and that wouldn’t happen until Cinder, Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel were all put in the ground, along with Neo, Torchwick, Emerald and Mercury, all of them were just as monstrous as she was, and every single one of them deserved to face punishment in the eternal flames. But for now, alcohol would work, Líf paused to raid the fridge as well, grabbing a small yogurt as well as a beer, who would’ve thought that Tai had been drinking after his daughters went to Beacon? 

Tai was exactly where Líf had left him, hands still covering his face. Líf slid the beer over to him before taking another drink from her bottle, “Look.” Líf began before pausing to open her yogurt as well, “I get that I’m not your daughter now, but I used to be. Damit-” Líf swore casually when she realized she forgot a spoon for her yogurt, one minuet later, and she was back, savoring the strawberry treat, sure it was probably meant for Ruby, but the younger girl had left it, and finders keepers, it was a unwritten law of the universe, of all universes. “In both of our pasts, I was born as Ruby Rose, and in my past and your present, I went to Beacon academy. And in my future past, I was sent back here, to your past.”

Tai finally looked up from his hands, opening his beer and taking a deep drink from the can, Líf whistled in appreciation, because damn, she knew her father could drink, but he could really drink. He almost downed the entire can in a single go, if only he could handle his alcohol the same way she and Qrow could. Yang was the same way, all it took was a few drinks, and then BAM! She was completely wasted. Qrow had always theorized that it had something to do with her semblance, her body burned through calories and alcohol faster than humanly possible, it also explained why both Líf and Ruby could eat so many sweets while retaining their petite body, they simply burned through calories too quickly for all the cookies and sugar to have any affect. “I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Tai raised a hand to his face, and shook his head slowly, Líf couldn’t blame him for his ignorance, time travel would sound crazy to any sane person. There was a reason why she and Oz had accepted the possibility so quickly, they were so used to the insanity of life, that they had become insane as well.

“Isn’t it obvious father?” Líf finished off her yogurt and flung the small carton into the trash can. “I’m Ruby, all grown up.” 

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it to me. Prove that your Ruby.” 

A genuine competitive smile formed on Líf’s face, “alright then, ask me anything.”

“How old were you when you made Crescent Rose?” Líf grinned, it was a trick question, in a way. Students at Signal forged their weapons at the end of their first year of training, when they were thirteen, that was what Yang had done when forging Ember Celica. But Líf and Ruby had been jealous, and with Qrow’s help had forged Crescent Rose when she was eleven, throughout her time at Signal she had remade the scythe two times, but the original had been made when she was eleven.

“I was eleven.” Líf had a nostalgic look in her eye, running a hand across Hunter and Prey, “Yang was making Ember Celica, and I was jealous, Uncle Qrow helped me make Crescent Rose for my eleventh birthday.”

“Why is your last name Rose, when mine and Yang’s aren’t?”

“It’s tradition.” Líf answered the second question without hesitating, “Every member of the Rose family, myself included takes the last name Rose, it's a way for them to keep track of how many people have silver eyes.”

“Alright last one.” Tai took a deep breath before looking at the woman who claimed to be his daughter, “When is my birthday?”

The living room once again became silent, and not because someone was taking a drink, Líf’s face was furrowed in confusion as she tried to remember, “...”

“Really? You don’t know?”

“...”

“You claim to be my daughter? But don’t even know my birthday?”

“Well this is kind of awkward.” Líf observed, examining her nails, while still trying to remember.

“You think?”

“I mean how am I supposed to know?” The broken woman suddenly demanded, leaning forward slightly.

“You're my daughter! How do you not know?”

“Well how could I? It’s not like you have a canonical birthday!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Nevermind.” Líf dismissed the question, “But I doubt that Ruby or Yang know when your birthday is.”

“What of course they do!” Tai actually looked offended at the suggestion, even though if Líf didn’t know his birthday, how could Ruby?

“Oh yeah? Then when is it?”

“...” The room became comically quiet as Tai tried to remember his own birthday. In the defense of both Líf and her father, Tai’s birthday had never really been celebrated in the house, Líf honestly wasn’t sure if he had ever told her when it was. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“What are you doing here Ruby?” Tai finally asked, accepting the young woman before him as his daughter, Líf flinched at the question, there it was again, Ruby, the name of the girl who she used to be, the girl that had died all those years ago. How would Tai feel, if he knew that? Would he hate her, for dragging the corpse of his daughter along, even when it should have long since faded to dust?

“Is it wrong for a girl to want to see her family alive again after time traveling?” Líf’s tone was slightly teasing, until she realized what she had inadvertently revealed. Tai opened his mouth, undoubtedly to question what she had meant, but Líf was already gone, scattering rose petals all across the living room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Líf has become too powerful guys, she broke the fourth wall. Oriignally I was just going to include the birthday bit as like a joke, but then I realized, Tai doesn't have a canonical birthday and I could roll with the idea, having Líf break the fourthwall, as a sign of her insanity.
> 
> also I recently started a discord server if anyone's interested in that. the link is right here: https://discord.gg/Dgp6zPezmC


	11. Mothers and Daughters

Like in both the past, and the future past, Summer Rose’s gravestone was undisturbed, a few flowers had been placed by the stone over the years, and currently some lilies were laid over the stone. Líf wasn’t sure who had placed the white flowers there, in her past, Tai had never visited Summer’s gravestone, it had always been too much for him. Perhaps Paul and his family had placed the flowers there? Summer had always been a popular person, wonderful with people, based on the stories that Qrow would occasionally tell when she and Yang had gotten him drunk enough. Besides, it wasn’t like the location of Summer’s gravestone was a huge secret, basically everyone on the sleepy island that was Patch knew where it was, and most people seemed to pay the gravestone at least once a year. 

_ Summer Rose: Thus Kindly I Scatter _ , Líf didn’t need to see the gravestone to know the words, they had practically branded onto her soul, becoming something that she was intimately aware of. She never had the chance to know Summer Rose, and she never would. Her mom didn’t even choose to torment her as a spirit the way the rest of her family did, Líf would never know the simple things about her own mother, and yet all people saw when they looked at her was Summer Rose. “I don’t know what to do.” The broken women whispered the words like they physically hurt to admit, what could she even do? Salem was immortal, endless, no human, no hero, no weapon could change that. Oz said that the ritual which brought her back to the past promised a hero that would defeat Salem. But how could Líf be that person? She wasn’t a hero, she couldn’t stop Salem, in the future past, Líf lost, Salem won. What could she even do to change fate? “Everyone looks at me, and either sees a hero, or they just see you. And I can’t do this mom!” The woman who once called herself Ruby Rose, buried her face into the palms of her hand, a few tears escaping from her single eye. 

“I’m no hero.” Líf continued, sniffling as she attempted to recompose herself. “Those don’t even exist. In the end, we’re all just killers, every last one of us. But if heroes did exist…” Líf paused in her talk, hoping for something, anything, that could have shown that Summer Rose was listening, that she could hear her broken twenty-three year old daughter, but she got nothing, no sign, no comforting embrace or warm voice. All she got were the clammy touches of the dead, still hungering for Cinder’s death, “If heroes did exist, they would be like you, mom.”

The gravestone was rough as Líf ran her hand over its surface, clearing away a few flakes of grass and dirt that had found their way onto Summer’s gravestone, “Everyone looks at me like I’m Summer Rose.” It was true, even back when she was called Ruby, Líf had been compared to Summer Rose, always seeking to emulate the supermom, who had been the baker of cookies, and slayer of Grimm. Qrow had said that Summer would have kept going, even after finding out about Salem’s immortality, but why did Líf just feel like giving up now? “But I can’t be YOU! I can’t kill Salem, I never was even able to kill Cinder! I can’t achieve salvation for my family, how could I save the whole world?”

Like always, Líf received no response from her mom. In that moment, the small seed of resentment that had always been a part of Líf grew. It was true, Líf had in a way always resented and hated her mom, not to the extent that it ever overshadowed her love and respect for her of course, but Líf had resented Summer, did resent her. Ruby probably did too, because why couldn’t Summer have just been selfish? Why did she have to go on that last mission? Why did she have to die? Why couldn’t she have just stayed home? Why didn’t she leave Líf or Ruby with anything? There was no help on using silver eyes, no advice about the gods, and Salem, and Ozma, the maidens, the relics. Summer left Ruby, both Rubies with nothing! And Líf didn’t understand why,  _ why,  _ **_why, WHY?_ ** “Ruby looks at me like I’m you.” Líf couldn’t truly blame her younger self for her actions, she would have done the same, if their positions were reversed. As Ruby, Líf had spent years longing for the warm embrace of her mom, but had never found it, and now, Ruby was seeing Summer in Líf, finding the closest, the next best thing to their mother, and projecting her romanticized image of Summer onto Líf, “But I can’t be you mom, I’m not a supermom! I’m a miserable wretch, a blood stained monster!”

“It’s all just too much.” It seemed that Líf had finally gotten down to the heart of her current problems, the broken woman’s hands were pressed into her temples, clutching her head in pain, “Fucking spirits!” The damn ghosts were screaming at her now, and it felt like someone was driving nails into her skull. “I have too many responsibilities, and I don’t know how to balance all of them.” It was true, she had to balance suddenly being in the past, being a teacher, stopping Salem, getting revenge for the dead, being a big sister/mother figure for Ruby and Yang, making sure that Team RWBY and Team JNPR didn’t do anything stupid, saving Penny, saving Pyrrha, teaching Ruby how to use her silver eyes, all on top of being the new Spring Maiden. The last one felt simultaneously incredibly foreign, and very familiar to even think about. It did however make sense, Raven had been the prior Spring Maiden, and Líf had been the one to kill Raven. And the only people who could have been the next Spring Maiden, were Yang and Vernal, and both of them had been long dead. Líf was the closest person Raven had to family, and she had killed her. That rush of power when in her old home was the power of the Spring Maiden, Líf was sure of it. 

But it also raised the question of what the actual fuck was going on? She was the Spring Maiden, but she had only become the Spring Maiden in the future past, so was the Raven from the past/present still the Spring Maiden? Or had Raven not even become the Spring Maiden yet? Were there two Spring Maiden’s running around? Or did the power split between herself and Raven, or herself and the previous Spring Maiden? What would happen if one of them died? Unfortunately Líf didn’t have the answers, and she somehow doubted that Oz had the answers either, this was uncharted territory for everyone, the possibility of five maidens running around was unheard of. But Líf did know that she would eventually have to tell Oz, Qrow, Glynda, and General Ironwood about her powers. Oz had always talked about trust, but had never shown it, keeping secrets hadn’t worked the first time. It wouldn’t work the second time, they needed to try something new, and if that meant being honest with each other, then Líf would tell the entire inner circle her story. “How did you handle all of this pressure mom? Knowing that the whole “fate of the world” suddenly isn’t an exaggeration, and that all life depends on you.”

“Well for starters, she didn’t shut people out.” Líf’s eyebrow rose in surprise, because unless her eye was deceiving her, Tai was standing right before her, staring down at the gravestone with a solemn expression, “Hey Sum.” Líf’s father’s voice was sad and slightly distant, but also filled with a surprising amount of pride, and his eyes were watery with unshed tears, “If you couldn’t tell Sum, this is Ruby, all grown up. I know it sounds crazy, but it really is Ruby.”

“I go by Líf now.” the woman in question helpfully piped up, Líf’s head was slightly tilted as she took in the foreign scene.

Tai turned away from the gravestone, but not before giving it one last, gentle caress, his hand lingering over the words  _ Summer Rose _ , “Summer wasn’t perfect, never let anyone tell you otherwise Ruby.” Tai’s eyes got the same nostalgic look that Qrow would get whenever he talked about Team STRQ, that same gentle longing for the old days, “Sum got frustrated whenever she couldn’t do something right the first time, she hated getting sick, and she felt the need to carry everyone’s burden on top of her own, but she never pushed us away, team STRQ, we became a family. And she was a mess, we all were, but she always talked to Qrow, or Raven, or I, whenever she had a problem. It’s what let her stay sane.”

“I have to admit that at this point, sanity is a luxury, not a necessity.” Líf scoffed slightly at her father’s implied suggestion, talk about it. She would have to talk about it, eventually, when telling Oz and the others the whole truth, but she wasn’t going to get into her feelings, she didn’t have the luxury of doing such things, not when the dead were still suffering, “Besides, what’s a little mental instability between a girl and her parents?”

“A cause for therapy?” 

Líf just shook her head at the suggestion, who could she even talk to? Most people would just write her off as an insane person and stick her in an asylum, and while she was most definitely insane, an asylum was not on her list of places she would like to visit, “Yeah that was real cute, a real funny suggestion.” A cold and mocking chuckle escaped Líf’s lips, “What are you doing out here anyway father?”

“What kind of dad would I be if I just let you run off like that?”

“You’d be just like my old man, the guy who let me travel to Haven when I was sixteen.”

“I did WHAT?” Líf nervously chuckled, it seemed that she had broken Tai, the blonde man had fallen to the ground, blinking and trying to regain his bearings. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Líf halfheartedly tried to reassure her old man, “I wasn’t alone, Jaune, Nora, and Ren went with me.”

“RUBY ROSE! You mean to tell me that you went skipping across the continent, alone, with no one else other than two teenage BOYS to keep you company?!”

A small bead of sweat ran down Líf’s face as she stared into the eyes of her raging father, “Haha, haha, I’m in trouble.” While Líf spoke to no one in particular, one glance at her raging father told her that her assessment was accurate, “Welp, I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter today, one mostly devoted to Líf finally ranting a little of how she really feels. I do think it makes sense for Líf to fall into despair so easily, even with all her future knowledge, because from her perspective, she knows that she cannot stop Salem, no human can, and as humanity is now, will the gods even same them? Plus in her eye, she's a failure, a monster, and people look at her like she's Summer Rose. and for Líf Summer is this vision of goodness, and purity, and she's ashamed of herself, because she thinks Summer deserves better than her. And she just has so much on her plate. 
> 
> next chapter should finish up this little Patch arc. And two chapters from now, should jump ahead a little, to Líf's first class as a professor, and because of Líf's future knowledge, the good guys are moving faster, so soon we should be seeing Ironwood, a dusty old crow, and a certain Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly posting this while on cloud 9, since I'm very happy with the outcome of the Super Bowl.
> 
> This is probably going to have the slowest updates of all my projects, probably only getting one update a month, I already started chapter 2 so it will probably come out some time this month, but after that expect one chapter a month.
> 
> Of course, this will be a time travel fanfiction, mostly inspired by Remnant's Reclaimer over on Fanficiton.net. 
> 
> The older Ruby will eventually just be called Rose (wow, real original I know) and her design was inspired by this fanart.
> 
> I know that Rose will be very out of character, especially compared to her younger counterpart, so please don't span comments about how she's out of character, the point is that Rose is someone who lost everything, and was broken by that lost, completely and utterly, and the rest of the story is about her journey to get up and move on, to redeem herself while rebuilding her life. 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/f4/e5/f7f4e5bcc7ad284ff8276cf99cfb45ff.png


End file.
